Tensions of The Past
by SirDrakos
Summary: The Hooligans of Wilderwest once waged a bloody war against the Clans of the Highlands. A savage toll was reaped upon both sides but in the end the Hooligans were pushed back to Berk and now seek peace. But as unwilling heirs are forced into unwilling marriages, will their finally be peace or will flames of war consume them all once again?
1. An Unwanted Proposal

**An Unwanted Proposal**

It was winter in the Highlands, and snow fell softly upon the terrain covering everything in a soft blanket of white. Highlands were a majestic place; soft forests and shimmering lakes dotted the landscape given the land a mystic charm to it. And upon the cliff-side near the largest loch which shined against the winter's Sun was a castle to be seen by all that surrounded. It was an ancient thing built by the ancestors of its occupants; a proud reminder of the strength of the Highlanders. A reflection of their indomitable standing and a reminder to their foes of all that they had weathered. A reminder that they still stood proud against all that had been thrown at them and they hadn't fallen yet.

It stood proud over watching the shimmering lake, and within the walls of this fortress people could be seen scurrying about doing their tasks for the day. Many of the people within the walls of the castle were draped in the clothes of servants and maids. A few guards could be seen wandering the grounds; hairy and clad in tartan robes and kilts. Man had unkempt appearances and hair grew wildly from their heads; clearly they cared little for their own personal hygiene. In their hands many clasped spears or short swords, and may wore simple iron helms and ragged chain mail.

One figure stood out among the crowd of people; sliding through with a graceful ease. The figure was redheaded, and wore a simply green dress; something which could be seen as unbecoming of one of the girl's status. Her actions also clashed with that of a hesitation as when on of the kitchen's maids back was turned she quickly swiped an entire plate of pastries; giggling to herself over such a swift and easy steal.

And an apple for herself too.

With that the girl made her way up the twisting stairs of the castle and soon she could hear a thick, deep voice reverberate of the side of the walls. Among the walls the girl could see many tapestries that seem to tell a story of the occupants of the castle, and that of the battles that had occurred. She saw one huge redheaded heroic figure clasping a great sword, fighting against a bear-cloaked warlord armed with a hammer and a axe while two savage armies fought around them. The next tapestry showed the same heroic figure clashing against the axe of a viking chief. A collection of the achievements of the king of this castle. Made in times of victory over their savage foes.

And it seemed her father was telling the old war stories again, no doubt one of the ones she saw presented upon the tapestries of the castle walls. She was glad she got the pastries now as her brothers were most likely bored half to death, and would be in dire need of something to cheer them up. As while her father's stories were riveting there were only so many times you can bellow 'then I cut off his head!' before it became boring.

Speaking of which, the girl entered the dining hall and glanced at the figures sat at the table. At the end was a giant figure; the man was broad and tall, he wore green and red tartan robes over a coat of chain mail. His face was craggy and weather beaten with ice blue eyes which sparkled under thick eyebrows, thick red hair crowned his skull. One of his more distinctive features was the lack of the leg leg - which had been replaced by a knobby peg leg.

Next to him sat a woman of regal beauty and grace; she had brown eyes and very long brown hair, extending nearly to her feet in length. A gray streak runs through the right side of her hair, which was arranged in two pigtails, fastened with gold ribbons that are wrapped around all the way to the bottom. She was a slight, slender woman - a stark contrast to the giant of a husband next to her. And she wore fitted silk and embroidered emerald green dress with a dark green under dress.

And next to her sat three boys are identical appearance. Each three had fair skin and red curly hair as well as the exact same tartan robes which were held up by leather belts, and even the same boots.

As the girl entered the large figure was currently bellowing a story, seemingly unaware that no one else present didn't care much for it.

"And so there stood the Baergut Tyrant, at least seven feet tall with one long hammer clasped in one hand and a smaller but no less savage looking axe in the other," the warrior bellowed waving a piece of lamb like a sword. "Draped across his back was the skin of the biggest bear you ever did saw! And from the tyrant's waist hung the crowns and weapons of fallen kings and even warriors I knew of my youth."

"His body was marred with the wounds of dozen battles," the man had continued, not noticing that one boy was asleep, while one played with his food. The third boy waved his fork in perfect imitation of the figure; matching the actions of the storyteller in perfect synchronization. "His face was fierce and violent, a thick dark beard braided in bone and a face scarred with one dead eye and drew me trusty clay-more and -"

"Slash! Da's leg was broken clean off," the girl said jumping between the boys, startling all present, and one almost fell off his chair in shock. "And chop! Mor'du's head fell clean from his shoulders!"

"Aw," the man complained jokingly, "you ruined me favorite part, Merida!"

Merida giggled but didn't stop as she playfully prowled around her father and as she prowled past her brothers she slide them the plate of pastries. "Some say that the Baergut Tribe has not forgotten what the Clans of the Highland have done, stalling their plans for conquest of both the Highlands and the Wilderwest. And that the Sons of Mor'du await the day to take their revenge for the death of their bloodthirsty sire!"

She punctuated that statement play playfully snapping at her father who simply chuckled at that display.

"Let them come and take their prize if they can," her father stated defensively, "I'll serve them the same justice I did their foul father, and little more on the side if they try and hurt my people. We'll see them off if they ever try again, ain't that right Elinor?"

"Yes Fergus, sweetie, whatever you say," the woman addressed responded, not even looking up from the various pieces of paper she was examining.

Fergus simply rolled his eyes at Merida who giggled, before taking her bow off her shoulders and placing it on the table. Her brothers pushed against one and another to get a closer look at the bow. While all Elinor could do was sigh irritability.

"A lady should not be placing her weapons at the table, I thought we discussed this." Elinor chided, though she still did not look up from her letters.

"Ah, leave her be lass," Fergus said, waving one mighty hand. "These are treacherous lands and knowing how to defend yourself is absolutely necessary skill."

Merida giggled as her father winked at her while Elinor simply harrumphed to herself.

"It was is unbecoming of a princess to have such weapons," Elinor stated. "If you asked me I'd say that a princess such as yourself should have no weapons at all."

"Ma!" Objected Merida in annoyance. "It's just my bow, the one Da gave me."

"It has no place at the dinner table, not among all these letters of alliance." Elinor replied.

"Alliance?" Merida said, turning to look at her father who caught himself mid-chew of the lamb leg in his hand.

Elinor herself paused as the realization of what she said began to sink in as she noticed the curious expression on Merida's face. She turned to the three twins, who looked back at her with a mixture of fear and uncertainty - a reflection of Merida's own expression. Elinor simply sighed and looked at Fergus.

"Better now then ever I suppose love," Elinor said looking at her husband, "feel free to let her know."

While Fergus simply choked on his flagon of water spitting out a veritably waterfall in shock of what his wife had just asked him to do. Elinor sighed once again before looking at the princes.

"Boys you are excused." Elinor said evenly, though it sounded more of an order.

The three boys quickly leapt away from the table taking the pastries that Merida had swiped for them away. Fergus looked as if he was to go too but a sharp glare from his wife soon quashed any such ideas.

"Yes Merida an alliance," Elinor said matter-of-factly. "You are aware of Stoick the Vast are you not?"

Fergus growled to himself at the mention of that name, while Merida simply nodded.

"Him and the other Viking chiefs attempted to invade the Highlands when I was a lass after Mor'du managed to rouse them all up. It was when Da' was chosen as High King," Meirda said confused turning to her father. "What's he got to do with this?"

Fergus merely looked away while twisting his hands nervously, Elinor could only stared in amazement at how her husband was skirting around the issue. The king that united the Highlands had difficulty in telling his daughter this simple thing. Elinor sighed to herself before to turning to Merida with bright eyes. And Merida found herself more concerned as her and her mother have very clashing interests.

"He's proposed an alliance between our two peoples," Elinor said, excitedly.

"Aw now Elinor, lass, have some tact -"

"And has decided that such an arrangement can be sealed in a marriage." Elinor finished bulling over her husband's protests and sighs.

Merida looked as if she been smacked in the face, she could only glance around the room in confusion and anger. She suddenly felt all the air knock out of her, and looked around in a almost drunken stupor as the full realization of what was going to happen to her sunk in. Fergus winced at her expression; fully knowing that this was going to lead to a very explosive outcome from his daughter. Elinor for her part seemed more confused then concerned.

"Really Merida I don't think you understand how important such a marriage is." Elinor argued.

"To a viking!" Exploded Merida in anger. "I'm marrying a viking, why not go one further and have be a Baergut!"

"Merida that is enough!" Elinor said rising from the table. "You do not understand what is at stake, furthermore this what you have been training for your entire life!"

"No it's not!" Merida roared back rising from the table. "Is what you been telling me, ordering me to do! Well I'll have no part in it, you can't make!"

With that Merida grabbed her bow and began stomp her way out of the dining hall, roaring in anger at her mother's decision while Elinor could only glare back in anger at her daughter's childish outburst. Fergus for his part simply stared at mountain of food on his plate.

He'd suddenly lost his appetite.

* * *

Meanwhile across the Northern Sea the other half of the marriage proposal was to discover his fate. His location was found upon a scraggy island in the middle of the frothing ocean and frozen glaciers, the island itself was less an island and more a collection of massive rocks that rose to the sky land the hand of some fallen giant.

The island was barren and sparse of vegetation and the only sight of life what that of a small harbor village that was found on cove that broke the fortress-like shores. The village spread up the side of the island where that was enough grass to keep the livestock and around the sky of the island all manner of birds flew about the island.

The people of the island were all large individuals; tall and muscular, both the men and the women. Many were draped in various fur to keep themselves warm against the howling winds, while many were draped in armour; many of which were scarred from raids and battles - more often against their fellow vikings. Many men had thick beards and the colour of hair ranged from fiery red to dirty blonde to a pitch black. Beards were braided thickly while the women had their hair braided in a complicated manner.

Among them however was one who stood out like a dragon among a flock of sheep. Where many of his fellows were broad and strong, he was small and slight. An unsure individual who seem to jump even at his own shadow. The young man's hair was a auburn shade and his eyes glowed a bright green. He wore a bright green shirt and over that a fur vest along with a pair of large boots.

He scanned the assembling vikings with a sense of dread; as it meant something was happening that he was not aware of. And that very much worried him; as it could range from a simple meeting to the tribe getting ready for a full-blown war. And with the plague of dragons attacking, the Hooligans of Berk could do without war.

With that the young man made he way to the one person he could tell them where the tribe's leader was, and so he made his way through the crowds of vikings. Doing his best to ignore the occasional glance of annoyance by his larger peers. He quickly found the blacksmith, having spent a lot of his own free time there and walk inside, looking for the owner of the smithy.

"Gobber!" He yelled, his voice shrill compared to his fellows. "What's going on?"

With that a large middle-age man made his way to the young man. He was almost twice the size of the young man but seemed slightly hunched due to said size. He had bright blue eyes, and blonde hair however none upon his head. The only sign that he had blonde hair was due to his unibrow and wiry mustache that hung from his face. He wore a simple metal helm which was topped with two horns and a simple yellow shirt, with a black vest over it.

However one thing that singled him out among the vikings was the fact he was lacking an arm and a leg, that and the fact he had replaced one of his teeth with a stone. His right arm was currently a prosthetic with a hammer upon while his left leg was a simple peg leg.

"Hiccup," he cried, his voice was coarse. "What's with all the fuss?"

"You tell me," Hiccup responded. "What's everyone moving about for?"

Gobber's brow creased in confusion as he looked at Hiccup. "Your dad hadn't told you?"

"Told me what?"

Before Gobber could answer another figure had appeared with the blacksmith, one that was so large that he made the space feel rather small. The figure was a big man, with green eyes and red hair. Like almost all viking men of Berk, he had a very muscular figure that intimidated those who cross his path. If you looked at his face long enough you would notice the freckles, and his red hair was braided at the back. This trend of braiding carried on his beard which was intricate in it's many strands. His attire consisted of a large fur cloak draped over his shoulder, a chainmail tunic with striped trousers and fur boots. He also wore spiked braces over his wrists.

"Hiccup," the figure said, his voice as deep as the ocean. "Son I thought I'd find you here."

"Hey dad," Hiccup muttered awkwardly.

"Son." came the equally curt response.

Gobber looked between the pair as a standoff of awkward silence insured. He sigh to himself before gesturing to Hiccup.

"Hiccup here is happy to see you today Stoick, but finds himself confused over what is happening. And he was hoping that you would care to tell him." Gobber said to Stoick. He then turned to Hiccup and said, "Stoick here has been running up and down the island all day to find you. But in true Hiccup fashion you disappeared again but now that he's found you he can now let you know."

With that Gobber gestured to the pair to continue the conversation that he'd laid the foundation of as he made his way to leave the blacksmith. As he left he simply placed his head on a wall before sighing to himself and making his way to help the others with the preparations. _Gods what would they do without me,_ Gobber thought irritably as he made his way down to the crowd of vikings.

Back inside the blacksmith Stoick and Hiccup stared at one and another in confusion in what just happened, both were unsure on how to continue the conversation. Before Stoick simply sighed before looking down sharply at Hiccup. Which caused the young man to gulp in fear.

"Gobber was right, I've been scouring the village yet unable to find you. Where were you?" Stoick questioned.

"Hunting trolls?"

A somewhat wry smile came at that but it was quickly quashed by the stern expression which replaced Stoick's face. "Hiccup these are trying times, the village has little allies and the dragons swarm us weekly."

"I mean with have some friends right?" Hiccup said, confused to where this conversation was leading. "Oswald… and some others?"

Stoick shook his head. "Not enough. While Berserkers are a great ally, they are not enough. Especially given the sea of enemies we find ourselves trapped in; Alvin is likely plotting away and I've heard rumors from Trader Johann that the Baerguts are once again swarming out of Black Crag causing mischief. Which is why I extended to the Clans of the Highlands. To settle some of the old grudges."

Now that did surprise Hiccup, especially given the enmities of the past between the two peoples of Highlands and the Wilderwest. It also worried him as given the conduct of the Highlands he knew what an alliance would need to set it in stone.

"And as such a deal will have to be sealed in marriage. It's not the price I'd wanted to pay but that's the way of things, Fergus has a lass a similar age to you so it just seemed to fit." Stoick explained.

"Thanks for getting my opinion on the matter dad." Hiccup said softly to himself.

Stoick's brow creased but he placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "C'mon Hiccup this is your chance to do something for the tribe. Bringing peace for generations, why vikings are unlikely to forget the name Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third because of this."

Hiccup weighed up the pros and cons of the situation that he had now found himself trapped in. On the one hand he had to marry princess who was very much as unwilling as he was and probably kill him in his sleep. On the other, like his dad said, perhaps he would gain some respect from the tribe for his 'sacrifice' though he very much doubted that. He was stuck between the hammer and the anvil with no way out, guess he'd have to ride this out until the end. Straightening himself up Hiccup looked at his father with faux-courage.

"So when do they show up?" Hiccup simply sighed before giving his father a slight smile.

"That's my boy! Not long, couple more days. So we'll have to get you all ready for your princess." Stoick rambled off.

As Stoick began to list the remaining preparation to get the island in some form of manner for the visiting Highlanders he paid his son little mind. Unaware of the crestfallen expression that had come across his son's face as well as the pit of fear that had made its way into his stomach.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to Tensions of The Past; a HTTYD/Brave crossover story. This has been a small idea which has been brewing for sometime and if you couldn't tell I have changed some of details of the respective movies. I also thought I'd throw in some book references and make the Northern Invaders of Brave into the Vikings of Berk.

Hope you all enjoy, don't forget to drop a review and have a good one!


	2. Pleasant Travels

**Pleasant Travels**

Upon the Northern Sea where waves crashed into one and another, a glaciers of ice absently floated, a fleet of Highlander long ships could be seen. Each cut through the waves with the ease of a knife through butter, powered by the hardy strength of the peoples the ships belong to. Each flag had painted upon a sigil dignifying to whom the boat belong; to which of the mighty Clans it belonged.

Upon one such long ship the sigil of an ancient cauldron could be seen; from this it could be seen that the Clan MacGuffin claimed ownership of that vessel. A lyre could be seen upon the sail of another boat; this was the symbol of Macintosh. And finally a simple rock was the symbol of the Dingwall; which was far less grand then their neighbors. A mighty king ship which dwarfed those ships surrounding it, the great blade of the DunBroch painted upon it to show all who this mighty ship belonged to. Almost to dare raiders and pirates to try their luck against this fleet. After all, Highlanders always welcomed a fight.

Despite their being ships from all the clans none of there leaders were to be found upon those ships. Instead the leaders and their sons were upon the king ship of Fergus and Elinor. Part of the royal entourage, though at the moment Fergus was bitterly wishing he'd left them behind. Like his daughters, the lords raged against the decision made to break bread with their savage foe; as all of them remembered how bloody that bitter war was. Though despite what many thought, Fergus was not a fool, years of being Elinor's husband had taught him some political understanding. Behind their contempt for their Viking foes was a clear anger that none of their sons were chosen.

And were currently making their complaints known to their King in his cabin.

"I must request mi'lord, why on this Earth was a bloody Viking picked!?" One lord shrieked out, his voice echoing off the cabins of the king ship.

That indignant outburst game from the Lord Macintosh. The lord was a wiry figure; slender as a stick with a savage aura projecting. This aura was only intensified by the wild look in his crazed, blue eyes. As well as the matching blue warpaint dabbed across his body for all to see - with only the bare essential red and green tartan covering up his legs and chest. His black hair was wild and unkempt, and especially large even by the standards of the Highlanders as it puffed out in all directions. His entire appearance reminded Fergus that he was always ready to battle at any moment.

"While I don't often found myself agreeing with the crusty old bear, I find myself wondering the exact same thing," responded the rumbling dignified voice of Lord MacGuffin, ignoring the crude gesture Macintosh threw his way, which Fergus could only sigh at. Is decorum to much to ask for? the King thought angrily as he turned his gaze onto the stout figure of Lord MacGuffin.

Despite his stoutness, MacGuffin had an intimidating presence. Though unlike his fellows which was born of the crazed appearance, MacGuffin's was born from his calm exterior. His thick blonde hair was tied into two pigtails and his equally thick mustache reflected this. His beard covered his entire jaw and his eyebrows were so large they obscured his blue eyes. He bore simple green tartan over his figure, and a grey tunic over a leather studded armour. And from his hip he carried a simple knife - almost as if he didn't trust the companions he kept.

Though given the mad twitch in Macintosh's eye Fergus didn't entirely blame him.

"My lord while I don't intend to be as rude as these two oafs in challenging your wise decision. I too must add: why Stoick the Vast of all those bloody savages?" Added the voice of the third lord. It was an aged rasp at that as the third lord was older then even Fergus, and had seen plenty of scraps in his time. This, of course, didn't stop MacGuffin and Macintosh from whispering 'suck up troll' beneath their breath.

Short in stature was the Lord Dingwall who's head comically just reached past Fergus' cabin desk. White raspy, thin hair sprouted from his balding head, pointed towards the sky as if to further highlight Dingwall's small stature. His face was reddish in colour and a simply walrus like mustache covered his top lip, and when he talked it revealed how he was lacking teeth unlike his younger companions. He wore a dark green tunic and light-green and red tartan, with a fanny pack tied to his waist. His eyes were a dull blue as if the many things he had seen over the years had robbed them of their former brightness.

All three of the Lords of the Highland looked at Fergus with a varying expression of disbelief and anger. Fergus wished that his wife was with them but alas she was keeping a close eye on Merida and the Princes, after all both parents learned that it was a poor idea to leave the three little devils alone. As for Merida, Elinor believed that she could convince the benefits of the marriage.

This left Fergus to deal with the contempt of the Clan Lords at the idea of marriage towards the son of a powerful Viking chief over one of their own sons. Something which Fergus didn't fully blame them for. Fergus inhaled a breath and began to remember those lessons in speech giving that Elinor once gave him. To be even and to remember to their views on the matter, to temper their anger with the logic of the proposal.

"Look I'll be honest with you I feel the same as you do," Fergus began noting the curious expressions in the Lord's faces. "'Why a Viking?' I hear you cry. Why did I pick a Viking to marry my daughter over a honest Highlander lad? Well it's simple. To put the past grudges to rest for good, and because despite how united we are they is always danger to be found."

"Like what danger?" Spoke up Macintosh spreading his arms wide in disbelief. "None could threaten the might of the Highlands. Mor'du couldn't, even with the screaming horde at his back."

 _Mor'du,_ Fergus thought. _Always back to him._ It was so easy to believe what the folk singers and the bards claimed: that the defeat of Mor'du and the Vikings was a clean and clear victory. But it wasn't. It took an entire broken Kingdom to reforge itself against him and the other Viking chiefs. And even then the Baerguts only fled with Mor'du's death. And only with those blood-crazed marauders gone did the other Vikings lose heart, not even Stoick the Vast could keep them together.

And even then victory that cost Fergus his leg. And almost his life.

"Think of this," Fergus argued. "With this marriage we'd have the most stable tribe of Vikings this side of the Wilderwest with us. Not to mention Stoick's allies would become ours, and with those numbers we'd have little to nothing to fear from the Vikings again. Our people could live without having to fear that when the cold came so do the Northern Invaders."

The three Lords traded looks, each eyeing up the other. Fergus sighed internally, none could argue with his logic but none still wanted to concede - or at least be the first to concede. The prospect of chance to be a grandfather to a future King lost to them, beaten by a Viking of all things too. And not just any Viking but the son of Stoick the Vast - one of the most fearsome Vikings this side of the Wilderwest.

Fergus watched however as one by one the lords began to trade looks with each other.

"I suppose it makes sense." Lord Macintosh stated.

"Aye if it brings peace to our people it can't be that bad." Agreed MacGuffin.

"Poor Wee Dingwall will be disappointed to have missed his chance with your bonny lass," Lord Dingwall muttered, though Fergus quite doubted that. "But I suppose I can stomach my distaste of those smelly brutes as long as my people are safe."

The irony of the mockery of the stench of the Vikings was apparently lost on Lord Dingwall.

With that said the three lords curmudgeonly began to stomp their way out of Fergus's cabin room, leaving the King to the few trophies and accessories he'd brought over from the castle. While it wasn't the best outcome least he'd managed to get through their thick skulls the importance of this marriage, still he wish it hadn't come to it. Merida did deserve better after all, but he finally bowed to Elinor's view that this could create lasting peace. Or at least keep a large portion of the Vikings away from the Highlands.

Still he wondered if the price had come to high but it was to late now as they'd already crossed that bridge. Time to make their way to the other side and hope this all turns out for the best.

"You did a wonderful job dear," a voice added and Fergus turned to see Elinor stood at the cabin door.

Fergus barked out a laugh, "did you see how happy they were about it. Why they were practical beaming with joy."

"At least you haven't had to throw any of them over board," Elinor added with a wry smile. But Fergus knew his wife too well and could tell that whatever poor time he had with the lords, she had suffered worse with Merida.

"Talk didn't go well lass?" Fergus asked as Elinor came to sit next to him. "She's not taking it well?"

"Oh stubbornness from your side of the family," Elinor muttered, causing Fergus to let out a disbelieving guffaw. "No matter how hard I try she just doesn't seem to get it. Imagine Fergus what could come about this, all the possibilities. She only focuses on the negative."

"In her defense it is a rather large negative Elinor," Fergus replied. "Have you tried talking with her and not at her?

Fergus regretted the words as they left his mouth as Elinor's lips tightened and her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean sweetie?"

"This is all happening so fast for her lass," Fergus said swallowing his fear. "All of this, don't forget she was a child when the war happened. She's becoming forced to be with a people that would happily slaughtered hers."

"The Vikings of Berks are not Mor'du's get, Fergus," Elinor said. "Need I remind you it was Stoick that extended his hand out to us. Given how proud his lot are that's saying plenty about him. It just seem to all fall into place Fergus. I mean I had doubts about ours but look how well that all worked out."

Fergus pulled a face at that last sentence but decided against pushing further. All he could do was wrap his arms around his wife in an encompassing embrace, which Elinor happily leaned into.

"It'll sort itself out in the end," he mumbled. "Where is Merida now?"

"On deck no doubt attempting a mutiny just to get back home," Elinor responded. "She chatting away with the lords sons, hopefully not trying to convince one of them that killing Stoick's lad would win then her hand."

Fergus chuckled slightly at that, as him and Elinor held each other while the ship simply rocked slightly in waves. The quiet was taken from the pair as the heard one of the men above yell above.

"Land ahoy, the Island of Berk!"

Elinor sighed as did Fergus, it appeared that they were finally at their destination. All or nothing now, there was no turning back. Fergus quietly hoped that none of the Lords or their swords got raucous as this could led to whole new war between Highlanders and Vikings.

"Right I'll go make sure Merida is ready for all this," Elinor said, rising from her chair. "Could you keep an eye on the boys, love? It's just poor Maudie has her hands full with the cheeky devils."

Fergus waved a great arm. "Aye lass I'll keep an eye on them. And with Merida remember to be... careful with her lass. You said you were nervous about our own wedding. Well just imagine how Merida feels okay?"

"I'll try love - just as long as she understands why this had to happen," Elinor stated curtly.

With that she marched out the cabin and left Fergus alone, who after reshuffling some loose maps made his way out to find his sons and to make sure that they stay out of trouble for the reminder of this voyage.

* * *

Merida leaned against the railing of the great king ship, looking down at the frothing waves below and marking the cool chill that was blowing. Such a breeze caused her hair to blow through the wind, giving the impression that she was almost ablaze with anger at the situation that she found herself in. She found herself staring at the damnable island which she would be trapped at forever.

It was an ugly mound of rock which seemed complete lifeless except for the obvious Viking village to be found. As they rowed closer to the island, Merida spied a rock carved into the shape of a Viking. Some form of primitive, lifeless watchmen. She scoffed at such a sight.

She dug her nails in anger into the wood of the rail before wincing in pain at as the splinters pierced her flesh. She hadn't this whole situations - all of it. To just suddenly be ordered to go up to the North to marry some Viking brute and expected to stay in these frozen wastes. Just like that her mother had decided where Merida would live and where she would die. At judging by the look of the island it would not be appealing fate.

Behind Merida were the figure of three young men. Each of them the son of one the Clan Lords who were just discussing the nature of this treaty with Fergus. The first was one who had a tall and athletic physique, long brown hair waved down across the back of his head, and like his father was dabbed in blue warpaint. He had large ears and a rather prominent nose upon his face alongside sparkling blue eyes. Just like his father, the young heir wore only the bare essential blue and green tartan, clearly trying his best to ignore the cold. On his hip was a sheathed short sword; which was known as 'Stab-Blooder'.

The second lord was the tallest of the group; though despite his giant size, his demeanor unbecoming for one of his size. He had simple fair skin and blonde hair which was tied in a simple ponytail, while some of the hair cascaded down his face. He wore a tan-white shirt under a green-tan tartan robe and simple brown boots. His round blue eyes were filled with concern as he watched Merida's display and his hands fiddled nervously.

The third figure was the most unassuming of the title of Heir of a Lord. He was the shortest of the group - even shorter then Merida. His bleach blonde hair stuck up straight to the sky, and his dull blue eyes seemed to wander where they like, but clearly did register whatever they stared at. Aside from his skinny features in comparison to his brawny companions was his comically large ears. He wore a simple brown tunic over green and brown tartan, which was held up by a simple brown belt.

"So... how are ya Merida and this whole marriage business?" The shortest boy asked awkwardly, clearly not sure what to say in the wake of all that had been happening. "Y'know cause it looks like we've made to the island. For your wedding. With a Viking."

"Grand Craig thanks for asking," Merida responded sarcastically. "Also thank you for reminding about my wedding details."

The sarcasm flew over Craig Dingwall's head who simply gave a satisfied nod, "no problem Merida, always be here for ya."

The two lords next to him simply sighed while the large one spoke up. "I mean my ma and pa were an arranged marriage just like yours, Merida. This might work out all the better."

"You sound just like my mother Alastair." Merida grumbled rolling her eyes at him.

"Besides," spoke up the third lord. "They were only being married to fellow Highlanders not bloody Vikings! Y'know the same Vikings that started a bloody war just because they love looting and raiding!"

"Yes thank you for that Ethan." She growled at Ethan Macintosh, who wilted under both Merida's glare and his sudden outburst.

"Sorry Mer, this whole things got us all on edge," the young heir mumbled. "Just don't seem right. Ya don't need to be thrown to the wolves just for some bloody peace treaty with a bunch of hooligans that'll probably ignore it."

Merida clutched her stomach in fear. And the young heirs looked on in worry, they had all known Merida from their youth meeting her from when the King would visit their home castles. She forged a fast friendship with all three of them, each taking to her for her spirited ways. And all of them dislike this idea, as this peace was being born from the expense of their friend.

Ethan approached Merida and placed a comforting hand on the Princess's shoulder. This seem to relax Merida slightly as she always regarded Ethan as an older brother she never had, as the Macintosh heir was a few years older and fiercely protective of Merida's well being.

"You shouldn't worry none Mer," Ethan said. "The moment he looks at you funny we'll be there to set him straight." He turned to his fellow heirs, "ain't that right lads?"

From Craig and Alastair came eager nods and promises of bloody vengeance if this Viking did anything funny.

"If he makes ya laugh Merida I'll teach him what for," Craig promised, clearly the Dingwall misinterpreted what Ethan said, but none bothered to correct him.

It made Merida giggle which was good. Given the situation she found herself trapped she couldn't imagine that she would laugh again. It was nice to smile, and the three heirs threw their own slight grins at her. Glad that they were able to alleviate the pressure even by the slightest degree.

Said smile was soon wiped from her features as her mother approached the group, much to the concern of the young heirs who parted to let the Queen approach her daughter.

"Good morning boys," she greeted.

"Your majesty," the three boys greeted in unison, bowing to the Queen.

"Helping Merida prepare for her betrothal, boys?" The Queen asked.

"Something along those lines," smirked Ethan, which the two other heirs mumbled their agreement with.

"Well I thank you for that but I do believe that your fathers are wanting to see you now." Elinor said, and with that the three heirs went to find their fathers. Each giving Merida a small wave which she tried her best to return. Elinor turned to Merida with a smile. "Such sweet lads they are."

"Yeah I suppose," mumbled Merida, her expression crestfallen. A stark contrast to the optimism of her mother.

"Come now Merida, cheer up as a Princess does not allow others to see their pain," lectured Elinor. "You must carry your burdens as the young heirs must deal with their own."

Merida simply swallowed before attempting to make her face appear as neutral as possible. Which Elinor pulled a slight face at that, gently grabbing her daughter's chin and lifting it so that they were both looking into each other's eyes. Elinor gave her a slight smile hoping that it would encourage Merida to lift her crestfallen expression.

"Come now Merida it's time to get your into your dress. Ready for your Viking prince!" Elinor said excitedly, clearly believing that this exclamation would rise Merida's spirits.

Merida sighed internally at her mother's display but seeing how she had little choice in the matter decided to give her mother the barest of smiles. Elinor beamed at a expression clearly thrilled that Merida was at last showing something other then scorn.

"Well come then Merida," Elinor said, grabbing her daughter's hand. "Let's get you into your dress. I had one specially made just for you!"

Merida could only groan slightly at that. Dreading what bundle of cloths and garbs her mother was going to force her into.

* * *

A/N: Hello again! Hope you all enjoyed chapter 2, decided to make the lord's sons Merida's friends, though didn't remove that rivalry of the Lords. Let's hope they can keep it together. Did intend to have Alastair talk Doric like in the movie but it's a pain to translate.

Anyhow hope you all enjoy, don't forget to drop a review and enjoy the rest of your day!


	3. Greetings and Meetings

**Greetings and Meetings**

The Island of Berk was all a flurry with activity with the Highlanders to arrive soon for the peace treaty. It was an unusual sight to watch a large tribe of Vikings try to gain some semblance of decorum on an island such as Berk. It was a great, unyielding island that lacked any formal comfort like the Highlander castles. But it was where the treaty was to take place, so it would do. Another curiosity to note was the sheer amount of effort the Vikings were going to, to insure that this treaty would work.

As with many treaties with their own people and neighbors the Vikings simply signed the treaty with the blood of the chiefs before spending a night of merry making. Not with the Highlanders however, much to the disappointment of many Vikings, there could be no mistake with this treaty. Or a new war may brew; one that could mean ill-tidings for all who fought in it. And so the Vikings toiled to insure that everything was perfect, despite their lack of trust that Hiccup would be able to actually satisfy the princess.

But none mentioned this aloud.

Stoick had insured that he was clad in such finery as animal skins and great furs - but in truth that was to show up Fergus rather then any form of respect. As for Hiccup himself, he was to dress likewise in preparation for his meeting with the Highlander princess. But he was nowhere to be found: much to Stoick's ire. Hiccup was to be found upon a crag on a hill of Berk; looking down at the incoming Highlander ships with a heavy heart, and the amounting fear of dread in his stomach. But what could he do to avoid this marriage, as his father said this could bring a lasting peace. And establish more allies for the Hooligans - which his father seemed very keen upon.

And Hiccup couldn't deny that he was terrified; as he was about to meet the girl that he was going to be married to for the rest of his life, and one that would most likely be keen on making his life a living hel. Though truth be told Hiccup wouldn't hold it against her, if he was in her situation he wouldn't have a high opinion of himself being just a young boy when his father went off to war against the Highlander, Hiccup could still remembered the look upon the Hooligan's faces when they returned; a mixture of anger and happiness.

Anger that they lost something that they toiled for, wasting blood and sweat for an ultimately futile war. But a happiness at the sheer amount of loot that they were able to steal. Not that it matter as the scourge of dragons soon attack again, only to take all that the Vikings had rightfully plundered. It was ironic really.

"Long ships!" Hiccup heard a sentry cry out to the busy town. "The Bear King and the Highlanders are here!"

Anger at their loss, and happiness at the loot that was stolen. And now the princess of the people they warred against and stole was going to have to marry him. Hiccup would definitely not have a high opinion of him if he was in her shoes Hiccup's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of metal clanking against rock and turned to see a tired Gobber charged his way up the hill.

"Hiccup," huffed the blacksmith, like that of an exhausted yak. "Do you see the Highlanders? It's time to get you all ready for the marriage."

"Yay," sighed Hiccup unhappily. "Can't wait for the honeymoon when she'll inevitable run a sword through me."

"You worry to much, lad," replied Gobber. "Besides it's arrows you've got to worry about from this lass from what I hear. Not swords."

Hiccup looked at Gobber in confusion on how that was suppose to calm him. "Thank you very much for that bit of advice, Gobber. I'll be sure to keep that in mind and my head down."

"Nah problem," Gobber said happily, Hiccup's sarcasm lost completely on him. "Just trying to keep you alive."

Hiccup could only sigh at that and made his way back down the hill with Gobber in tow - and required some of Hiccup's aid getting down the steeper rocks - before coming to the village of Berk. And uncomfortable silence quickly followed as all Vikings present turned to look at him in unison, clearly annoyed about how on the day of the treaty the heir simply thought it best to disappear.

It was rather unsettling really.

"C'mon Hiccup," said Gobber, pushing his way through the jostling crowds. "We need to get you to the docks, it's where your father, Spitelout and Snotlout are. They're waiting for you!"

Hiccup pushed his way through the crowds of vikings, following the path Gobber was helpfully clearing for him. Slowly but surely he got through the village, and made his way to the docks where he could see three figures waiting for him. The first was his father, who simply gave him a nod at the sight of his son scrambling down the docks to make his way to the front of the crowd, while Gobber made his way to Stoick's side. The other two were his uncle and cousin; Spitelout and Snotlout.

Spitelout was like most Vikings a tall man, but next Stoick he looked borderline friendly. His hair was a jet black, and his eyes were a dark brown. Unlike most the Vikings of Berk he sported only stubble and not a fully-fledged beard. He was clad in dark grey tunic, along side matching trousers and dark boots. A studded belt was clasped around his waist, held there by a mettle buckle. Like most Vikings he wore simple leather bracers and from his iron-helm were two black goat horns. Spitelout merely scowled as he watched Hiccup stumble to the docks.

The smaller figure was a boy the same age as Hiccup but that was where their similarities ended. He was slightly taller and by far more muscular. The boy had the matching dark hair of his father as well as the dark brown eyes accompanied by a piggish nose. He wore a green tunic and a black furred vest over his physicque. His helm was topped with two curling sheep horns and wore bracers around his wrists. And while his father scowled at Hiccup's appearance, Snotlout smirked at the sight of his cousin.

"Nice of you to show up Hiccup," he said, with a sly grin as Hiccup took his place next to his father. "And here I was getting worried that I'd have to solely represent the future of the tribe."

"Well had some things to do... Important things," Hiccup argued lamely as he straightened the furs Gobber threw on him as they made their way to the docks. "Y'know..."

"Yeah sure whatever," Snotlout waved off. "So how long do you think you'll last before this Highlander kills you."

Snoutlout began to guffaw before Spitelout slightly smacked his head. "Quiet Snotlout, this needs to go just right."

"Sorry," muttered Snotlout rubbing his head in embarrassment, and sending a glare Hiccup's way.

"Son," rumbled Stoick behind Hiccup, catching the young man's attention. "Today's the day, and everything needs to be just right."

"Okay?" Responded Hiccup, curious to where his father was taking this.

"So for today I need you to stop all... of this," he said, gesturing up and down Hiccup.

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup said in confusion, ignoring Snotlout's stifled giggles.

"Hiccup," grumbled Stoick as he watched the boats as they docked.

"Yeah dad don't worry I can do that," Hiccup said hurridely as the surrounding Vikings began to glare angrily at him for the joke. "I can very much do that. Today I shall not be me."

"That's my boy," Stoick said as he glared at the Highlander figures that began to pour out of their boats.

Hiccup could make out the tartan clad warriors come from the many ships, many of them had spears or blades tied around their waists or simply held in their hands. Hiccup found the air darken slightly as both groups glared down one and another as both groups made their way towards each other on the docks. The Vikings stood tall and proud; their expression that of haughtiness. While the Highlanders simply glowered at their foes. A small herald pushed his way through the crowd of Highlanders before loudly blaring a brass horn.

Causing many Highlanders around him to rubbed their ears in frustration.

"Presenting the High King of the Highlanders, Lord of Clan DunBroch, King Fergus and the Crown Princes Harris, Hamish and Hubert!" The herald bellowed, his face going red from exertion.

The large figure of Fergus pushed his way past the herald, accidentally knocking the man into the water, and approached Stoick with his sons in pursuit. The boys looked about the fierce, craggy faces of the Vikings in fear but Fergus showed no fear as he came face to face with Stoick. Both men looked each other in the eye and time seemed to stand still. Both sides tensed as if ready to tear each other apart at their leader's command before the pair simply nodded at each other, calming the mood.

"Stoick," spat Fergus in barely constrained anger.

"Fergus," said Stoick making a face like the name left a foul taste in his mouth. "Where's your girl?"

"She'll be on her way," Fergus said, before pointing offhandedly to Hiccup. "This your boy?"

Stoick nodded while Fergus simply let out a grunt of confusion, as he was clearly surprised by the fact that this was the Viking that his daughter was to marry. Hiccup wilted under the gaze of the various Highlanders who looked on at Hiccup in confusion, clearly they were expecting the son of Stoick the Vast to be more in line with Snotlout's appearance over Hiccup.

The herald had managed to clamber back onto the docks after being pushed off by Fergus, and in his hand he still clasped his brass horn and so blew it again. The sound echoing off the hills and crags of Berk.

"Presenting the Lords Macintosh, MacGuffin and Dingwall and their sons!" He bellowed, once again going completely red from the effort of making his voice heard over the crowd of Highlander and Vikings.

The lords pushed their way past the herald once again knocking him into the cold water beneath the docks. Each of them pushed and squabble to each other under their breath on who gets to stand nearest the King. While their sons could only watch this display in embarrassment, and the Vikings chortled at the sight of the three men fighting over something so trivial. While Fergus could only let out a long lasting sigh at the sight of this.

Eventually Macintosh ended the right side of Fergus, with Dingwall and MacGuffin to his left. Craig, Ethan and Alastair looked on at Hiccup in confusion. As for the Lords themselves; Macintosh let out a loud guffaw at the sight of Hiccup before being silence by a sharp glance from Fergus, who went on to mutter something about 'decorum' under his breath. Craig mumbled something into Ethan's ear who simply shrugged him off, and shushed him into silence to allow the preceding to continue.

Hiccup had come to the conclusion that he had now somehow jumped the boundary of terror as the full weight of what was occurring happened around him. Between the large King and the intimidating Lord and their sons, Hiccup very much wished he was somewhere else.

The herald had manged to once again climb back onto the dock, angrily muttering about how he isn't appreciated. He empty his helm of the seawater filling it, and attempted to blow his brass horn only to find a fish stuck in it. After frantically spending a few moments attempting to pull the fish out, much to annoyance of all present, he was finally able to cast it back into the sea. He gave one loud blow of his horn, which once again silenced all present.

"And finally presenting Queen Elinor of the Highlands and her daughter Princess Merida!"

Hiccup felt his stomach fall and the world become enclosing around him as the moment he had been dreading had finally arrived. He watched as the Queen regally walked past the herald, who flinched back worrying he would be thrown off in the waters again, and began to approach the group. She turned back to the boat and hissed something under her breath, before another figure began to walk out.

"I bet she's going to have warts," Snotlout mocked quietly to Hiccup. "Or perhaps be as hairy as those guys over there. Maybe you'll get lucky and she'll be so fat that you will have to carry her everywhere. Or -"

Spitelout cut him off with another subtle smack to back of the head.

A million thoughts blazed through as Hiccup looked on at the last figure that was to walk to the group. This was going to be the person that Hiccup was to marry, and spend the remainder of his days. She could be like Snotlout said and hideous to the eyes, she could be an assassin or she could be perfectly normal. So many possibilities burned through Hiccup's thoughts and they were all cut off when he looked upon Merida.

Merida was clad in a bright blue dress with a golden trim as well as a making golden sash. A wimple covered her head allowing only one strand of red hair cascade over her head and her eyes looked up to stare at Hiccup. Hiccup found himself utterly taken back by how bright her eyes were, and had come to the conclusion that he had never seen a girl as beautiful as her.

Beside him he could here Snotlout mumbling about how unfair this all was, a fair cry from his mockery earlier.

As she approached Hiccup felt his father not so gently push him forward towards the princess. Merida froze and looked as if she was going to attempting to run back to the ship before a sharp hiss from his mother caused her to walk forward. Though given the furious expression upon her face she was not happen about the whole thing.

Hiccup could relate to that.

"Greetings," she said, her voice stilted as she curtsied to Hiccup. "I am Princess Merida DunBroch of the Highlands, the betrothed. It's... so wonderful to meet you."

"Greetings," Hiccup replied as he awkwardly took hold of her extended hand, trying his best to remember what he was instructed to say. "I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, your betrothal and it is wonderful to meet you too."

With that he gave a quick peck of his lips to her hand before letting pull her hand back, her eyes ablaze with anger at that. Meanwhile, some of the Vikings chortled at the sheer awkwardness of the entire process - especially Snotlout. While in the comparison the Highlanders simply glowered at the lack of disrespect that the Vikings were giving this ancient process.

Fergus could only growl with annoyance before turning back to Stoick, "We'll need to discuss the nature of both the treaty and the courting period."

"Right," Stoick grunted. "Anything else?"

Fergus raised up one finger before turning to Elinor, who walked regally to the center of the group of Highlander and Vikings. Hiccup found himself amazed by the fact that by presence alone she had managed to quell both groups into silence; especially given that both Highlander and Vikings were known for their rowdy attitudes. With the sea of calm that had settled over both groups, Elinor gestured greatly with her arms.

"In accordance with the ancient laws of the Highlands, to consecrate this proposal and begin the courting period, Hiccup must prove himself worthy of Merida's hand!" She yelled loudly to both groups, unaware of the sly expression that had come to Merida's face at that. "The challenge must be picked by the -"

"Archery! I choose archery!" Merida interrupted, causing all eyes to focus on her. Elinor looked on slightly off put by her sudden enthusiasm at Merida's outburst, she looked at Fergus who merely shrugged at that. While Stoick grumbled into his beard, annoyed at how long it was taken for the Highlanders to make their choice and the foolishness of their tradition. Elinor sighed in defeat, worried about what game Merida was playing.

"The Princess had chosen archery for Hiccup to prove himself worthy!" She exclaimed, much to the confusion of the Vikings present.

"Why exactly does he have to prove himself?" Stoick asked, speaking the question on every Vikings minds.

"Not to worry Stoick," Elinor explained. "It's simply tradition, as long as Hiccup hits the target he has little to worry about."

A couple Vikings snickered at that, clearly the tribe of Berk didn't think highly of Hiccup's archery skills. Though if you had seen Hiccup in any form of combat, you would agree with them. Hiccup flushed brightly in embarrassment at the loud snickering of his fellow Tribe. Though Stoick's glower managed to silence many of those Vikings that were still attempting to stifle their chuckles. For her part, Elinor seemed taken back by how blatant their disrespect of their future leader was, though decided to not comment on it.

"Do you have a place for such a task?" Elinor asked to Stoick, looking up at the giant of a man. "Then, of course, we can move onto the finer points of the treaty."

Stoick simply grunted before looking at Gobber and Spitelout in turn. "We have the dragon-killing arena, it's probably the best choice here."

"Then lead the way!" exclaimed Elinor.

And with that the group of Highlanders and Vikings began to shuffle in the direction of the Arena. Hiccup gulped down a breath as he realised that he would have to fire an arrow for the hand of the Princess. It seemed so simply, yet with all this pressure on him he wasn't sure if he was up to the task. Snotlout grinned at his cousin's obvious fear, while the Lord's sons merely looked at him in confusion and disgust. While Merida had a wry smile on her own lips as a plan formulated in her mind.

* * *

It was near the center of the village that the dragon-killing arena could be found, it dug into the solid rock of the island itself. It was a savage thing; an echo of those ancient builders that constructed for the sole purpose of training the future generations to slaughter dragons. At caged dome covered the top of the savage thing; which allowed Highlander and Viking alike to cling on top to stare down into the arena. And from one side of the arena a viewing platform could seen where Stoick, Fergus, Elinor, Merida and the Lords were seated, though the chairs were hastily found.

As for Hiccup he could be found in the arena, clutching a bow that look somewhat to big for him. With him was Craig, Ethan and Alastair who looked on a the small viking with emotions that ranged bemusement to disgust. Hiccup noticed that there were four targets placed out for them; one for each person it seemed.

"So I'm competing against you guys?" Hiccup asked the three heirs nervously.

The Lord's sons look to one and other before Ethan stepped forwards. "You don't know how this works?"

"Not really, they don't really tell me much on this island." Hiccup responded with a nervous smile.

Ethan merely shook his head in annoyance, while Craig and Alastair merely shared looks.

"Basically all you have to do is hit the target, as for us we kinda here to give a sense of competition," explained Ethan. "Y'know kinda reenacting the old stories of Princes winning the hand with some feat of strength. It's tradition nothing much to worry about."

"Oh, okay thanks," responded Hiccup, which Ethan was somewhat taken back by the politeness of this odd viking.

A loud horn interrupted anything else that was to be said, as Hiccup and the heirs turned to see Stoick, Elinor and Fergus stand from their chairs. Meanwhile, Merida merely glowered down at the arena.

"Archers to your marks and," Fergus began his voice uncertain. "And er?"

"Let the arrows fly! And may the lucky arrow strike true!" Elinor said, taking over her stuttering husband.

With that Alastair stepped up to be the first to fire his arrow, and completely missed the target. Vikings guffawed loudly at that while the poor heir went red with embarrassment. Lord MacGuffin slapped a meaty hand to his forehead as the other two Lords giggled, while his son was suppose to lose he wasn't suppose to do such a poor job. It was Craig up next who absently played with his arrow, before a gently tap from Alastair seemed to wake him from his daydream.

Unfortunately the tap shocked the young Dingwall into simply throwing his arrow at the target, somehow managing to get it to lodged itself in the outer mark. While it was far from the center many looked down on Dingwall with new fear at the feat and reminded themselves to keep their mockery of the odd heir out of earshot. Lest he throw more arrows.

Even Merida was impressed.

Next up to the mark was Ethan, who decided to dramatically overact the entire thing. Much to the annoyance of his father. Gracefully, Ethan flicked his long hair over one shoulder before jokingly send a kiss Merida's way, who simply rolled her eyes at that teasing before letting his arrow fly. It was the closest to the center out of the three, being just off the mark. Lord Macintosh laugh loudly at his fellows lords. While tension settled over the vikings as they realized that their leader's son had to beat that impressive shot.

As for Hiccup himself, he fumbled with the quiver and bow in his hands, spilling his arrows onto the floor. Stoick merely placed his head in his hands, as Hiccup awkwardly try to place the arrow in the bow. This went on for several moments, to Fergus' mounting frustration at this whole entire affair, until he broke the silence.

"Shoot the ruddy arrow boy!" He bellowed, his voice echoing off the arena walls, causing a poor Hiccup to let his arrow fly.

And it hit dead center.

A silence fell over the entire arena, in sheer shock. Stoick grinned at that lucky shot, while Fergus just sat back down in his chair from shock. Least now he didn't have to worry about the lords complaining about their sons doing better. Even Elinor seemed somewhat shocked but hid it well. With that Fergus turned to Merida to congratulate on the fact her new husband at least could fire an arrow only to see a empty chair. Fergus looked about in confusion, as did Elinor, only to see Merida stood on the lip of the arena with her wimple discarded; allowing her bright red hair to flow. And her blue eyes bright with anger.

This could only end well.

* * *

A/N: And so we come to the meeting and Hiccup's own little trial. Now let's hope Merida doesn't do anything she regrets, eh.

Hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter, enjoy the rest of your day and feel free to drop a review!


	4. Let's All Keep Calm

**Let's All Keep Calm**

"I am Merida of the Clan DunBroch, Princess of the Highlands!" She yelled towards the crowd, who were shocked into silence. "I think I shall be shooting for my own hand!"

Merida looked down on Hiccup from the arena stand, judging him like the gods themselves. Her eyes were furious, and indignation burned bright in them as she looked down at the targets and their marks. As for the royal family, Elinor could only gasp at this blatant disrespect for the Highlander tradition. She knew Merida was buckling against the whole idea but this was something she did not expect; a blatant defiance of both her mother and her people.

"Merida!" Elinor's voice was of a terse, controlled fury, one that Fergus could only cringed at. "You stop this foolishness and come down here now!"

She didn't.

Instead from where she stood she notched an arrow and released it at the target of Alastair, hitting dead center of the target. Much to poor Alastair's further embarrassment. This cause a tension to rise in the air as Viking and Highlander looked about one and another, and as Merida began to pace around the wall to fire another arrow upon Craig's target, Spitelout angrily turned on Fergus and the lords.

"What is this nonsense?" He bellowed his voice both angry and confused at the equally confused King and lords. "We keeping to your traditions! And yet your girl goes ahead and ignores all of this!"

Macintosh, ever looking for a fight, raised a hand at the two other lords silencing them as he seemed intent on dealing with this himself, "what are you implying, hmm?"

Spitelout, not one to back down in the face of challenge, fronted on the smaller Highland. "You know what I mean you dirty, little troll!"

Before Stoick could interject at his brother's overreaction Macintosh threw an angry punch at the Vikings head. Despite being scrawnier then his opponent, he still managed to topple Spitelout, knocking his helm from his head. This is where Macintosh had made a mistake, as he wounded Spitelout's pride. Spitelout rose angrily, and returned the blow in kind. And now all heads turned away from the rebellious Princess, and to the viewing platform. Where the chief's brother and one of the lords had now began to brawl. Highlander and Viking stared at one and other, eyes narrowing in silence.

Then the violence broke out.

"This is crazy," Ethan said in sheer disbelief.

"This is politics," Hiccup could only say in reply, not at all surprise by this violence.

Not even the bellows of Stoick and Fergus could stop the ensuring brawls, as Viking and Highlander alike wrestled around the arena. This went unnoticed by Merida, who was more focused on her goal of upstaging Hiccup and the Lords' sons. She let another arrow fly, gaining a bulls-eye on Craig's target.

"That was a grand shot, that." Craig said, nodding as Ethan and Alastair could merely trade looks.

Elinor looked about the brawling in sheer anger, to see all that she had been working for upstage by her daughter. With that she marched off; intent to put an end to this madness. Merida first then she'd deal with the lords and the Vikings. Merida, noticing an approaching Highlander attempting to grab her, leap down into the arena swiftly recovering with a simple roll.

Hiccup could only watch on mouth agape as she paid him now mind at all. She let another arrow fly and it hit its mark true, another dead center shot. Ethan, aware of how badly this could end, began to approach Merida. He hoped that, maybe, that he could talk her down before this escalated beyond control.

"Mer lass," he said calmly, as him, Craig and Alastair approached Merida. "Think about what you're doing Mer. This can only end badly, y'know."

Merida turned her last arrow on her friends, panic was clear in her eye. "Back off!"

The lords sons raised their hands placating, slowly backing off while Hiccup could only watch on. Helpless to do anything.

Meanwhile, back in the stand Stoick had placed himself between Lord MacGuffin and Dingwall whille Fergus tried his best in stopping those brawling around. This, of course, meant him knocking them out first before they did something they regret. Fergus blocked a swing from Spitelout before headbutting the man into unconsciousness. Unfortunately this sound strategy could not end the overall brawling that had taken control of the arena, it seemed any Highlanders and Vikings that attempted to stop the brawling were only drag into it.

MacGuffin gave Stoick a hard shove, "move you barbaric fiend, let me defend my King as my duty demands!"

"You don't want to start this fight," Stoick growled down at the lord. "So let's not start anything, okay."

"Okay," MacGuffin lied, before throwing a punch at Stoick.

Not the best course of action.

Stoick returned the blow twice as hard; a lifetime of fighting dragons giving the chief monstrous strength, with that blow he sent MacGuffin flying. Dingwall let out a banshee wail and charged at the chief, an errant kick sent him scrambling across the floor. Stoick then grabbed a Highlander and Viking by the scruff before smacking their heads together. Both let out a sigh and crumpled unconscious to the floor. He looked down at the arena to see his son staring gormless at the Princess.

"Hiccup!" He yelled down at his son, catching his attention. "Deal with her!"

Before Stoick could expand further, both MacGuffin and Dingwall jumped onto Stoick hoping their weight would pin the Viking down. It was a somewhat sound strategy but ultimately futile against the likes of Stoick and his strength.

Meanwhile, back in the arena Hiccup snapped at attention at his father's bellow and turned to an angry Merida, who was readying to fire another arrow at the final target. That would be Hiccup's bull-eye, as so Hiccup place a tentative step towards the fuming Princess, hoping to calm her down somewhat. Though judging by the look on her face she appeared to be decided whether to shoot Hiccup or the target.

"Hey," he said, very much unaware of how to deal with this entire situation. "How about we talk about this?"

Merida only spared him a glance, "there's nothing to talk about. You wouldn't understand anything that I'm going through."

"I mean," Hiccup gulped down a breath. "I kinda do, so why don't we talk. Wouldn't that be easier then all of this."

Merida didn't pay Hiccup any mind as she took a cool, calm breath. She focused on Hiccup's arrow and only that, all the world around her seemed to dim and calm. All that mattered was the arrow, and the target. Once she was fully aware and prepared she let the arrow fly, uncaring of the small nick it gave her on her cheek. With that the arrow flew straight and true, and with enough force that it went through the target.

And split Hiccup's own one in two.

"Wow," Hiccup could only mutter dumbly, while Merida look at him in anger. "So now what?"

"What?" Merida asked, cocking her head at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well I mean it was an amazing shot - all of them were," Hiccup mumbled quickly, unsure what to say in the wake of Merida's glare. "But I don't get how this would make you free of your marriage."

Merida could only sneer at that but could not come up with any form of resistance. This was all a spur in the moment act, an attempt to finally make her mother see how much she did not want this. But as she looked around the arena she could finally see what this had cost her, and saw the tide of violence that had washed over the arena. She could only freeze as she watched her mother storm towards, entering the arena with wrath-filled eyes.

The lords sons could only part away, heads bowed in fear.

"Look what you and your bow has done!" She roared in anger, one that made even some of the Vikings and Highlanders stop their brawling, though Merida would not cow and met her gaze with one of her own steely glares. "Is this what you want? To start a new war because you're too stubborn!?"

She didn't give Merida a chance to answer, instead she simply turned to the brawling crowds. "That is _enough!_ "

Her voice rang of the walls of the arena, catching the attention of all those brawling. The entire crowd of Highlanders and Vikings stopped their brawling. Fergus, who currently was grappling with an enraged and recovered Spitelout, and Stoick, who had Dingwall clutching his leg and MacGuffin attempting to tackle, merely paused and looked down on the arena.

"That is enough fighting, thank you very much," declared Elinor, and suddenly the brawl broke apart with many of the combatants looking away as if shamed by their own mother. "Now Stoick, is there somewhere we can discuss all these changes in private, out of listening ears?"

Stoick shook the two smaller lords of him causing them to fall on their behinds, "the Great Hall I suppose. It'll serve if you want to discuss these... changes as you put them."

"Grand," said Elinor simply, she gestured to Merida, Hiccup and the lords sons. "You all shall attend," she then pointed as Stoick, the lords and Fergus. "As will you five as well."

There was no argument made and with that the Highlanders and Vikings broke apart, and went on their own business all of them embarrassed with the outburst of violence, while the group of leaders made their way to the Great Hall of Berk. Hoping to repair the changes that had been forced upon them.

And as they marched to the Great Hall, the lords, Stoick and Fergus meekly attempted to pretend that the bruises didn't hurt as much as they did.

* * *

The Great Hall could be found in the center of Berk, further inland then the craggy arena, the hall lived up to it's title. And it sat on the top of a rocky outcropping allowing a view of the village and beyond that, the Sea. It was a lengthy thing, longer then it was tall which gave a squat look about it, it's roof was curved though the base of it was square. It was made from a great dark wood, and the foundation was made from craggy rocks which were in abundance on Berk.

Stoick led the way to the Great Hall, with Spitelout and Gobber in tow, and he approached the Great Hall's giant wooden doors. Upon the surface of the doors were carved the typical Vikings heroes and warriors dueling against demonic dragons. Stoick shoved the great doors open like they were nothing to him, and the party of Vikings and Highlanders entered the Great Hall.

Inside, many tables could be seen about the Hall, clearly it was used on a regularly basis by the Vikings, and the entire thing was supported by the many columns that were seen about the Hall, as the far side Merida could make out a great fireplace where a flame burned. Merida looked about it in a reserved wonder, while it was not as grandiose as Castle DunBroch, it was impressive none the less - especially given the dragons attacks that frequented Berk had not laid this hall low.

Stoick angrily gestured to a nearby table, and it was clear that the chief was about as angry as her mother, "so then what was all that?"

His voice was tense and calm, but there was an undercurrent of anger, one befitting a Viking chief.

"Calm down, Stoick," Fergus said, waving a great arm at the Viking. "Merida no doubt has an explanation."

"I -" Merida began.

"Merida has a fondness for archery, as you can tell," Elinor explained, glancing at Merida in challenge. "No doubt all the excitement got to her. Like it did the rest of us."

She gave the assembled group of Vikings and Highlanders a pointed glare, and some wilted under her gaze. Not Stoick though, who merely returned the gaze with a frosty glare of his own.

"That's all well and good but I find myself if this was all worth the trouble," Stoick said, he sent a glare at Merida. "Especially given this little outburst has showed how strained our relationship really is."

"Then we'll have to improve it then won't we," Elinor said coolly, not at all put off by the chief's creased look. "Besides I think it's worth mentioning that you extended your arm out to us. I don't think we'd suffer much if we up and leaved, don't you?"

Hiccup could only watch the back and forth with awe, he'd never seen anyone get away with talking to his dad like that. Hiccup and Gobber could only just manage to get away with the little quip here and there. To watch someone half Stoick's size match wits with him could only shock Hiccup. Stoick could merely grunt and look away in annoyance, looking into to the nearby fire as if looking for answers.

"Fine," he conceded. "What now?"

Elinor straighten her dress, "we continue with the treaty."

"No," Merida said, ignoring Ethan's attempt to calm her. "I won't go through with this. You can't make me!"

"Merida," Elinor said, rolling her eyes at her daughter. "You can't stop this, and I've has enough of this petulant attitude of yours!"

"Good because I've almost had enough of yours too!" Merida retorted glaring up at her mother, as if everyone else in the Great Hall simply weren't there. "You're making marry somebody I don't even know! Worse is the fact his people would have gladly murdered ours back when I was a girl, and while what I did was in the moment and for that I apologize for what I caused, I'll be honest I don't want anything to do with any of you!"

Her and Hiccup's gaze met and Hiccup finally got a decent look at her face and hair. It seemed like it was on fire, and Hiccup absently wondered how it all of it fitted under that wimple. It fitted her so well, and Hiccup could only give her a slight smile in the hopes that would endear him to her. A look of contempt came about her features.

"I don't want anything to do with you." She coldly stated, and Hiccup's features fell which went on unnoticed by all present - except for a curious Ethan.

"I don't care about what you want Merida!" Elinor roared, an anger that made all flinch - even Merida look shocked by the sheer volume. "You don't seem to understand how much weighs upon this. You have responsibilities, and people that are relying on you. Would you throw that all away because you're too stubborn!? It cannot be about you all the time!"

"I don't want any of this," Merida roared back, throwing her arms up in the air. "I just want to be able to have a choice in my own life. Is that so much to ask for?"

"Enough." Elinor ordered.

"But I - "

"Enough!"

With a frustrated scream, Merida stormed out of the Hall. Angrily pushing over what she could, Ethan made to follow but his father took his arm and gave a single shake of the head. The group looked across one and other, as Elinor simply sighed and sat less then gracefully on a nearby chair.

"Should someone go after her?" Ethan asked, pointing at the empty doorway.

"She can't get anywhere this is a small island," responded Fergus, as Stoick nodded at his statement. "Best to leave her be. She'll cool down in time."

Though given the lack of conviction in Fergus' voice, this was debatable.

"Well then," Stoick said, clapping his hands getting everyone's attention. "What follows next with your traditions, hmm?"

Elinor looked as if she wanted to strangle Stoick, so Fergus spoke up. "Well now we move onto the courting period of a sorts, basically they just have to get used to each others company. I reckon we should stick around too just to keep everything calm."

Hiccup could only sigh at the sound of that, as it was very clear that Merida would not want to get used to him in the slightest. This again went unnoticed by all present.

"But sire," Dingwall said speaking up. "This winter's been one of the harshest in years, hell we almost crashed into a glacier five different times."

"And the cold always brings... them" Macintosh stated awkwardly, as the 'them' he referred to was clearly the Vikings. "I can't leave my land undefended and my people unprotected."

Fergus sucked in a breath as he weighed up his options, the whole entire proposal was to stop the Vikings raids but given how they had little time to make the marriage formal this meant that such a treaty would be left unfinished for now. And given what his lords had said was correct, Vikings would no doubt come. He cast a nervous look towards Stoick who shook his head.

"We have a deal Highlander and I'm not one for breaking oaths," said Stoick, somewhat offended by the accusation. "I can't speak for the other tribes however, Mogadon might be up for raiding. And I've heard hearsay that the Baerguts are leaving Black Crag in preparation for something."

The Highlanders sucked in a breath at that, as did Hiccup. The Baerguts even had a foul reputation among the Viking tribes, and the war merely solidified that opinion. And if the sons of Mor'du wanted revenge then what better time in winter, and imagine how much easier it would be with the skeleton crew that Fergus and the lords left behind. Fergus gritted his teeth in frustration, he was stuck between the hammer and the anvil, he couldn't leave Merida here by herself but he needed his men.

"Your Highness," the young voice of Ethan spoke up. "It's clear that you need every man in case of raids but also need someone to stay and protect Merida."

He gestured to Craig and Alastair, "why not one of us? We are to be Merida's future vassals as our fathers are, we can keep her safe until warmer weather and this marriage can be sorted out fully."

Fergus and Elinor traded looks, they liked the sound of that, the lords sons and Merida have been close friends for years. Some Highlander company in these troubling times might help her calm down. They looked at Stoick for permission for the sons to stay, who nodded back in turn.

"Hey now!" Spoke up Lord MacGuffin. "How do we decided who stays as the bodyguard, for lack of a better word, and who goes back to the Highlands?"

"Toss a coin?" Said Dingwall.

The lords began to shout and yell at each other over who should get the honor of protecting the princess, and who go home and fight for their lands. Soon it looked as if another fight was about to break out. Elinor could only sigh at all this bickering, she's had quite enough of fighting today and so she marched regally towards the lords before grabbing the three by the ears.

All present winced at that.

"I've had enough of brawling today thank you very much," she said to the lords, her voice calm and controlled. "Young Ethan forwarded the idea so it seems far that it should be him."

Ethan merely nodded as Elinor let the lords go, who all walked away meekly in embarrassment. Though Macintosh could only laugh under his breath at the others lords as it was his son picked to stay.

"I can provide some shelter, some houses have recently lost tenants due to dragons," Stoick added, his face scrunched in anger with the lives lost. "You can have that. But I want no trouble from you and you'll have to pull your weight about the village. None of the luxuries of the Highlands to be found here I'm afraid."

"Good enough for me," Ethan shrugged, before looking at Hiccup with curiosity.

"Well then it's settled Bear King," said Stoick. "You go home for the winter, the lass and the lad stay, you come back in the spring and we can hopefully put this all to rest then. That sound like a plan?"

"Aye that'll do me fine," Fergus said before looking at Elinor who merely nodded in turn.

With that the pact was struck, the Highlanders would return though Ethan and Merida would stay. The courting period would happen in the Winter then when Spring came and the safety of the Highlands was assured they'd return and the marriage and the treaty can become official.

"Right," said Ethan clapping his hands, "who wants to tell Merida?"

* * *

A/N: There we go the arrangement made and we'll soon stray away from all this politics stuff.

Did intend to have all the sons stay but thought that'd be to many characters to juggle, especially given the Viking cast. So anyhow I hope you all enjoyed, don't forget to review and have a good day!


	5. Lodgings of the Winter

**Lodgings of the Winter**

Merida was found later by Elinor and Fergus sat upon the same rock that Hiccup used earlier that day to watch the Highlanders ships approach. She was informed of the plan and raged against. The volley of insults that she hurled upon her mother and father echoed around the village, despite the pairs attempts to talk her down, telling her that Ethan would be with her and she wasn't be alone. She roared at her mother and father accusing them of selling her out, Fergus winced against each insult thrown his way, and any chance to explain himself was over talked.

Elinor, instead, met Merida's insults with a graceful calm. Each of Merida's rage filled insults was met with a stoic expression. Merida may as well attempt to talk down a glacier for all the good it was doing her. As for the Vikings and Highlanders they were both informed much to a mutual annoyance. The Highlanders loathed to leave a princess and lords son in the care of Vikings, while the Vikings had a angry disposition towards outsiders - even worse they were Highlanders.

But Stoick and Fergus quashed any such disagreements with a stony glare and a growl upon their lips.

And so both parties met again at the docks, though this time it was the Vikings wishing the Highlanders a safe travel back instead of a fare welcome. Stoick and Fergus stared each other down, as servants packed things back upon the great kingship. Time once again froze as these two leaders looked each other in the eye, until they both clasp wrists.

The mood calmed once again.

"Look after my daughter Stoick," warned Fergus. "Else they will be hel to pay."

"She'll be in the same condition that she was when you arrived," promised Stoick. "Don't worry yourself Fergus."

With that Fergus turned to his daughter going down on one knee to look her in the eyes, "I'm sorry about all of this sweetie. If they was any other way for you I would have taken."

"I know," she sighed, hugging her father.

With that Fergus locked gazes with Ethan before the pair nodded to one and other. With that Fergus walked upon the King ship, helping out where he could in lifting items back unto the ship.

While the lords went aboard the ship, Craig and Alastair came to say their farewells to both Ethan and Merida.

"Best of luck," Craig said, hugging the pair. "And if you want anything, ask. You know I'd swim the Northern Sea for the pair of you."

"We know," the pair said with a smile, which Craig returned before walking onto the ship with his father.

"I'm gonna miss you two," Alastair mumbled, looking down with sadness.

"Oh Alastair don't be like that," Ethan said. "We'll be seeing each other again real soon. Just keep yourself safe, alright lad?"

Alastair nodded slightly, sniffling to himself, before making his way back onto the boat, carrying a large chest like it weighed little to him. With that Elinor began to approach and Ethan thought it best to leave it between Merida and her mother. So with a slight acknowledgment towards the Queen, Ethan went to aid packing the last couple of things onto the boat. Leaving mother and daughter to say their parting words.

"Merida I... wanted to thank you," Elinor said, her tone forlorn. "I know this isn't easy and you haven't accepted it fully yet but just give it time, I'm sure it'll figure itself out. And for what I said back in the Hall. I... I'm -"

"Have a safe trip, your majesty," Merida cut in, her voice a knife's edge. "I hope you a safe travel and I shall see you when you get back. If I'm still here that is."

Before anymore words could be traded Merida walked away, leaving Elinor to feeble attempted to get her daughter's attention. It was all for naught and upon realizing this, Elinor straightened her dress before walking onto the boat. While her face was stone, the formation of tears could be seen in her eyes.

And so with the goodbyes and farewells said, the Highlanders disembarked onto the great, rolling sea. Ethan and Merida were the last to see them go, while the Vikings went back to business as usual. Happy to see their old foes gone. Merida watched the ships go, her face a mixture of anger and anguish, while Ethan seemed less concerned on the situation and more about Merida.

The ships soon disappeared beyond the sight of Berk, swallowed up by encroaching storms, and Merida felt her eyes water slightly at all that had happened. She swallowed a breath as the symbol of her land disappeared from her view. Leaving her alone and drift-less, she felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Ethan looking at her with a smile.

Not completely alone at least.

A slight cough caught the pair's attention and they turned to see Hiccup stood there.

"What do you want?" Merida said, disdainfully.

Hiccup flustered at the frosty tone but eventually found himself again, "I was wondering if you wanted to be taken to your house for the winter."

"Aye, that'll be grand lad," Ethan said, ignoring the look of anger Merida gave him. "Lead on."

Hiccup seemed surprise by the acceptance, but with that turned and gestured for the two Highlanders to follow him. And with that the three of them marched into the village, as Vikings glared at the Chief's son and the Highlanders for the simple sin of being among them.

* * *

Elinor watched the island of Berk shrink in the distance, her heart heavy with such regret. Her daughter's words swum about her mind and the shame came back full force. What if Merida was right? What if those were the last words the pair said to one and other? Not loving farewells, just a curt goodbye. Oh by the gods what had she done?

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the peg leg of Fergus from behind her, the King looked on his wife with deep worry. Before glancing back up at the island of Berk, where he too had left his daughter. Fergus felt guilt, of course, but things had played out like they would play out. That's where Fergus differed from his wife, she thought too much on the might haves. While, Fergus payed no mind to such things. There was little point in thinking about such things.

"She'll be fine," Fergus said, shocking his wife from her stupor. "That lad of Macintosh is with her, and the Viking boy himself doesn't seem half bad. If a bit clumsy with the bow."

Elinor turned to look back at her husband with woe, "but what if I've lost her, Fergus? Her voice was so clipped, so angry. She'll resent me until the end of her days."

"Oh come of it lass," Fergus said, waving one of his great arms as he walked up beside his wife. "You're overthinking these things far to much. She'll be fine, she's a fierce lass and can take whatever the Vikings throw at her."

"I suppose," Elinor said, her voice half-hearted.

"That's my Queen," Fergus said softly. "Now go on off with you lass. We'll be back in spring and all of this would have sorted itself out."

Elinor gave her husband a slight smile and turned to walk down the steps of the ship. As for Fergus, he merely gazed upon the rock that was the island of Berk. Before sighing and following his wife down the steps of the King ship.

* * *

Ethan walked on coolly, as he took in the view of Berk and it's general environment. Sure it might be a bit more craggy and smaller then the Highlands but it was still no less impressive, he looked to where he would be lodging for the Winter, as Merida would be spending her time in one of the free rooms in the Chief's house. At Stoick's insistence and Fergus' reluctance.

And Merida's anger of course.

It was a simple, brown house. Nothing overall spectacular but then again, Ethan didn't expect much. As long as it held during a dragon attack if was good enough for the young Macintosh. Ethan wouldn't have been surprised if the Vikings shared that opinion.

Ethan watched the odd, little Viking lead the way and found himself very much intrigued. The boy was everything that Ethan was not expecting, an opposite of all of Ethan's fears. He was expecting a thug of a boy, something like the lad stood next to this odd, little Viking. Imagine his surprise when he found that Merida's betrothal was the polite lad in front of them.

"So," Ethan began, hoping to break the silence. "So, um... Har -"

"Um its Hiccup." He corrected.

" - Hiccup, right thanks for that. So Hiccup, any ideas what to expect over Winter?"

Hiccup threw a confused look over his shoulder, "what do you mean?"

"He means what will happen over the Winter," Merida scornfully explain, looking at Hiccup like he was an idiot.

Ethan looked over to Merida and frowned at her, while Hiccup went red with embarrassment. _That wasn't necessary,_ Ethan thought as he looked at Merida, who return his glare balefully. Judging by what he'd seen Ethan had put together that Hiccup was thrown headlong into this as much as Merida was. There was no need to treat the lad so rough, as by how his peers treated him he had enough of that already.

"Right," Hiccup explain, snapping Ethan out of his own thoughts. "Dad'll probably try and find the dragon nest over Winter, and the training for the new dragonslaying Vikings will begin. Though I'm not sure you two will be a part of that, I know I'm not."

He said the last statement with frustration, though it was a clear that it was more with himself then anybody else. Ethan wasn't sure what to say but Merida looked away on the horizon. It was clear that she simply didn't care.

"How about dragon attacks?" Ethan asked. "How often can we expect them?"

"I wish I could tell you," Hiccup said with a slight chuckle. "But half the problem is how they come out of nowhere. No signs except the fire of course."

Ethan nodded at the news as him, Merida and Hiccup walked into the house. He looked about it, there was little to note. It had chairs, tables and such like. It would very much do for the Winter, as long as it kept him warm.

"This'll do nicely, Hiccup." Said Ethan, nodding as he inspected the room. "Thanks for taking me to it."

"No problem," Hiccup said, waving it off. "Do you need any help getting settled or anything?"

"Nah, I'll be fine thanks." Ethan responded. "Besides it's getting late, the two of you should be headin back now methinks."

Hiccup nodded at that and left, as Merida began to walk out Ethan grab her arm. The grip wasn't tight but the shock of the contact jolted Merida.

"What?" She whispered harshly.

"Try not to bite the lad's head off Mer," Ethan said. "I think he's as happy as this thing as you are. Just try and have a calm chat with him, I've got good feelings about this lad. And my gut never lies."

Merida stared at Ethan for a few seconds before looking at the ground contemplating, Ethan let go of her arm gently. And without saying a word she left Ethan to his little house, Ethan could only look at the empty entrance and sigh, shaking his head. He hoped Merida would leave off the lad, but it bared little point thinking about it now.

With that Ethan began to move things about to get the house to his liking, absently hoping that Merida didn't do anything drastic.

* * *

Hiccup and Merida made their trip back through the village in silence, neither wanting to break the lack of noise between the pair. Hiccup could only glance in Merida's direction before he felt his face flush. He first expected her to be as demure as the dress she wore, but after the event in the arena Hiccup was taken with her. Her passion and strength marveled the young Viking.

And he despaired at how little he could impress her in turn.

As they walked back to Stoick's house, Hiccup tried to think of some way to break this ice between the two of them. He had no idea what to say though, he had no idea what to do. Luckily for him, it was Merida that broke the silence.

"I just wanted you to know about what happened earlier today," she said, catching Hiccup's attention making the two stop. "I just wanted to say that I am sorry for showing you up like that."

Hiccup stared in confusion before letting out a slight laugh, "it's no worries. I've got a thick skin."

"No it does matter Hiccup," Merida said. "I know I've been hard on you but it's come to my attention that you're as about as happy with this as I am."

Hiccup spluttered at that not sure how to react to the prettiest girl he's ever seen apologized to him, a slight smile tugged Merida's lips at Hiccup's awkward outburst.

"It's fine," he spluttered, "really it is."

"Well it's nice to bury the hatchet at least," said Merida in response to which Hiccup simply nodded at.

Another silence threatened to take the two teens and Merida silently cursed trying to find some way of keeping the conversation going.

"So I saw there were two other Vikings with you," she said in an attempt to stifle the silence. "One looked about your age, and the other a few years younger then your own father. I was wondering who they were?"

"The older's my uncle," Hiccup explained, happy at a chance to speak to Merida. "Spitelout, he's my dad's brother."

Merida nodded at that information, "and the other?"

"That would be my -"

"Chatting about me with your new lady friend, cuz?" A new voice interjected and out of the corners of one of the houses came Snotlout. "How flattering."

Behind Snotlout, two other Viking teens could be seen. The pair looked almost mirror images. The girl had wore a light brown, animal skin-like mini vest and a dark blue tunic that ended in tatters. Likewise the grayish-brown mini-skirt that also ended in tatters. Around her waist, the girl wore a metal-leather belt with an with a simple metal crest upon it. The girl's helmet was studded with four horns and her thick hair was braided into two sides.

As for who Merida assumed was her brother. He wore a dark brown long furry animal vest with a very light pale green tunic which went all the way past his hip. Around the boy's waist, there's a brown sash-like belt that is tied around. He also wore light grey-blue pants and dark brown furry boots. His helmet is studded with four horns: the top two are bull-like, and the bottom two resemble ox horns. Under the helmet Merida made out the blonde hair that was divided unevenly across the boy's head.

The trio of Vikings stared on at Hiccup like he was a piece of meat, while Hiccup simply looked as if he was a rabbit surrounded by foxes.

Snotlout pushed past Hiccup and made his way towards Merida, who simply crossed her own arms in a form of challenge. Snotlout grinned and bowed towards her, and Merida's eyes burn at that clearly seeing it as mockery. Though she held her tongue.

"I am Snotlout Jorgenson," the brawny Viking said, an apish grin across his face. "It's a pleasure to have someone of such high standing in the family."

"Hey," Merida said warily, unaware of where this was going. "Hiccup and me were just discussing you."

"Oh that little rogue," Snotlout said, before turning his head towards Hiccup. "Well come here cuz and introduce us to your very pretty friend."

Hiccup pushed his way through the two looming twins, before he awkwardly walking up next to Snotlout, who quickly wrapped his arm around Hiccup's neck, trapping him there.

"You've already met my wonderful cousin, Snotlout," Hiccup wheezed out, he then gestured to the two twins. "Over there are Ruffnut and Tuffnut."

"Sup," the pair said at Merida nodding her way.

"It's nice to meet you all," Merida said. "I suppose your all Hiccup's friends."

That was met with mocking laughter as Snotlout threw Hiccup into the dirt, which caused the twins to laugh harder.

"Now I'm afraid you've got it wrong," Snotlout said, wiping a tear from his eye. "We're the future of the Tribe. We're gonna be the ones to led raids and armies for glory! Unlike good ole' useless here."

Merida looked at where Hiccup had been thrown, and simply walked past the laughing trio and helped Hiccup to his feet. Snotlout's brows furrowed in anger, before a sly look came across his face.

"How sweet," he cooed mockingly. "A Princess that helps those beneath her station. How wonderfully fairy tale!"

"I just don't think highly of bullies," Merida responded quickly. "Nor braggarts who clearly think blustering equals respect. Believe me I'd know a thing or two about what it takes for people to respect you."

Snotlout was about to sneer out something else before a voice cried out, the three teens looked like shocked birds and quickly scattered with a similar speed. Merida helped Hiccup to his feet, and the young teen dusted himself off.

"Looks like it's my time to thank you," he said with a slight grin. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Merida said with a tilt of the head.

The source of the voice made itself known and Stoick the Vast lumbered into view. A slight scowl returned to Merida's lips at the appearance of the Viking chief but Stoick paid it little mind.

"I wondered where you two were," he said. "Come on now, the pair of you. It's been a busy day and I think it's time to call it a night."

With that said the two teens were escorted back to the chief's hut, to rest after the biggest day of the pairs life.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the winter storms raged and tore at the skies, a dark island could be found. It was made of jagged rocks, and upon it the ruins of an ancient castle could be seen. It was in half-ruins, ravaged by time itself, meanwhile at its foot a village could be seen. The village was half-torn and shoddy as it's inhabitants cared little for the work of builders. They were not builders but warriors and conquerors and such work was left for the lesser people of the Wilderwest.

And amidst the village an old man hobbled, his hunched over form covered in thick animal furs. His head was spotted and balding, and a great white mustache covered his lips. He was missing an ear and an eye but kept his nose over the long years, despite it's bulbous size. He wore simple leather boots and had a necklace of teeth, while embedded into his walking stick were the horns of dragons.

As he hobbled through the village, the old man began to look upon the people of his Tribe. He gaze drifted to and from the savage peoples. Many of the men and women were clad in animal furs, some even wore the skulls of bulls and dragons. Though those of a high standing wore ornate armor, and wield great axes and blades made from only the best smith on the island.

He approached the ruined fort and with great effort pushed the doors open, as he heard the sound of voices coming from within the hall. As he entered he noticed four figures sat around a great table, and the fifth sat upon a great throne. Lump bowed low, prostrating himself to the leaders of his Tribe, as it was best to keep them satisfied with such gestures. And Lump had no intention of ending like his predecessor.

"Oh mighty Sons of Mor'du," he said scraping low, his voice high and shrill. "It troubles me to trouble you but I'd thought you like to know of what I've heard upon the wind."

"Lump," the figure on the throne said, his baritone voice so low Lump felt in his chest. "Come closer I can hardly see you. And close the doors you bring a draft with you."

Lump approached the figures and with the distance close was able to get a closer look upon the Sons of Mor'du.

The eldest was the one sat upon the throne, about six or more feet of muscle. A great cloak-skin of a bear covered his shoulders, and leather armor covered the lower half of his body, though he left his upper half bare, showing the rippling muscle that covered his body. His trousers were kept in place with a leather belt, on which two boar tusks were attached to. His boots were armored with dented metal. His face was hoary bearded and his teeth were jagged, a simple stripe of red hair that was brushed to the left covered his scalp. He was Hakon Mor'duson, son of Mor'du and Skathi.

The second eldest was was clad in smelling animals skin, his hair was brown and unkempt. He was about five feet and was slimmer than Hakon but there was still muscle to him. Like Hakon, his top half was uncovered but unlike Hakon his had a wolf-skin draped across his back, he had a long brown beard about his face and a short mace was clasped in a meaty hand. And upon his back was a large shield. This figure was Vardrak Mor'dusson, the brother of Hakon.

The third and fourth differ in that regard as Mor'du is just their father and they were born of different mothers. But that mattered little to them all, the third was the tallest and arguable the most handsome of the group. He lacked a beard, but his long blonde hair made up for that, which was tied into three braids. Nordic tattoes could be seen across his face and a great cleaver blade strapped to his back. A simple grey tunic covered his body, and his wore armored leggings, and around his neck hung a large metal necklace - something which he stole in a raid. His name was Thorm, the son of Mor'du and the maiden Boda.

The fourth was the youngest, only seventeen winters, which showed in his meek stature. Freckles stained his cheeks and his blonde to white hair was kept in an unkempt appearance. His eyes were a bright blue, as intense as ice. He wore simple dark tunic, with animal furs to cover him. His boots were armored and various trinkets hung from his waist, including a sling. His skin was pale almost white, giving him a sickly look. But the oddest feature about him was the pieces of rock which seemed lodge in his skull. He was Braggoth, full-blooded brother of Thorm and half-brother of Vardrak and Hakon.

Above Braggoth a young women of her nineteen winters fussed above the chieftain in a huff, checking his head by cupping his face in her hands. Her hair was a short black and she was stunningly beautiful, a fact that had Braggoth blushing. She wore a green dress, which clung to her frame and from her waist various medicinal hung from it, though the dress had a split to allow her legs freedom and underneath her dress shorts could be seen. Thorm smirked as Lump made his way down towards the group.

"As much as Braggoth appreciates your company healer Kora," Thorm said, his voice a predator's growl. "Would you be so kind to make yourself scarce. Braggoth is fine as can be."

Kora rolled her green eyes, "how can you be sure?"

"He's a son of Mor'du!" Thorm bellowed with glee. "He's as tough as can be make no doubt about it. Now please be on your way."

With a sigh and a nod of affirmation from Braggoth, Kora left and Lump watched her leave.

Or rather he watched her behind.

"Oi you old stoat," Braggoth said, his voice as threatening as one of seventeen winters could be. "Eyes on us. Not her."

"Jealous?" Vardrak said, his voice thuggish. "Like you don't stare neither."

"Enough!" Hakon boomed, silencing the squabbling. "What news do you have, the Bear King returns?"

"Yes, and he left his darling daughter with Grimbeard's get," sneered Lump. "Also word back from the Treacherous too."

"Good," rumbled Hakon. "Very good indeed, we shall have what we're owed then. One way or another."

Before anyone could speak a great roar tore through the village. A roar that spoke of ages past, in a time of thunder and cold. And of the great serpents that lurked in those times, beasts which could lay kingdoms low.

Braggoth merely sighed, "Gharkul is hungry again. Thorm could you help I'll need your strength."

"No bother at all little brother," Thorm said with a smile. "Let's go pay Gharkul a visit. And let me go test my strength!"

And so the two chieftains departed, leaving Vardrak and Hakon. Vardrak looked up at his brother and watched him brood upon his great wooden throne. Brooding on the sins of the past and the debts to be paid. That and the kingdoms promised to him and his brothers in their cribs.

* * *

A/N: And the winter colds comes! So we have Merida meeting some of Hiccup's bullies as well as Ethan getting his new home.

And you've all met the Sons of Mor'du who are no doubt up to no good. Anyhow I hoped you all enjoyed, feel free to drop a review and have a good one!


	6. Touring Around Berk

**Touring Around Berk**

It was a bright morning in Berk when Merida rose, clad in her simple green dress, she yawned slightly and looked about her room; the one loaned to her by Stoick. It would serve in the time that she would be staying on Berk, it had a bed and dresser to keep her belongings in. Including her prized bow which laid on one of the chairs. Merida cast her mind back to last night, on her and Hiccup's talk. Before his blundering cousin marched in like a dragon in a smithy. She had to admit there was something sweet about him, if a bit shy. He seemed interested in her happiness - despite the obvious circumstances.

Still, there was a long way to go before Merida would willingly jumped into a bed with the Viking boy.

Mumbling a lullaby to herself, Merida began to brush her hair in the hope of making look less like a bush on fire. After a few desperate tugs, Merida came to the conclusion that was the best that she could do. With a sigh, Merida opened the door and made her way down the stairs of the house and was greeted to the sight of Stoick and Hiccup at the table. Both had bowls full of broth, and cups full of water.

They ate on in an awkward silence, something which Merida found rather unsettling. All meals at her table back in the Highlands were very lively, but that's often what happens when you have three brothers and the most bombastic father to exist.

Hiccup looked up from the table, "good morning."

"Morning," responded Merida, before looking at Stoick and tersely greeting the chief. "Stoick."

Stoick simply grunted in response to that. With that he downed both his broth and water, before rising from the table. He seemed to encompass the whole space of the room, and he looked beyond the two teens to the door of house.

"Got some business to deal with Hiccup," Stoick said bluntly, not even looking at his son. "Keep an eye on the Princess and her 'bodyguard'. Perhaps show them Gobber's smithy, see if they want anything from it."

Merida folded her arms across her chest, "The Princess would like to remind you that she has a name. And would also like that she's not spoken about like she's not here."

Hiccup winced at the harsh tone, before cursing himself for thinking that for after one calm apology Merida would be completely fine with what is happening to the pair of them. Stoick, for his part, seemed more amused then anything and somewhat surprised by the outburst.

"Stoick will have to remember that then," he said wryly before making his way out the hut, he turned back to the two teens. "Oh and Hiccup?"

"Y-yeah dad?"

"Try not to break anything today, alright."

Hiccup let out a sigh and blew some hair from his face. "Yeah dad sure."

With that Stoick left the hut, before marching off into the village, waving to those villagers who greeted him. Hiccup merely let out another sigh, before looking up at Merida and giving her a slight grin.

"So, wanna meet Gobber?" Asked Hiccup. "Like dad said I could show you the smithy. As for Gobber, he's the one with interchangeable limbs, a nice enough guy. For a Viking, of course."

Merida shrugged one shoulder, truth be told she had little to do overall anyhow. Might as well get a look at the island, besides Ethan always had an interest in weaponry so no doubt he'd be up for it.

"Sure," she said, and Hiccup nodded slightly at that. "Could I have some breakfast first though?"

"Oh yeah, of course," Hiccup said, as he hurriedly went to grab Merida a cup and bowl. "Here you go."

With that Merida began to eat the broth, and let out a hum of enjoyment. "This is really good."

"Yeah? Well I don't mean to brag," Hiccup explained, a look of pride in his eyes. "But I kinda cooked it up quick. With stuff we had laying around."

Merida raised her brow in surprise. Turns out that Hiccup knew how to cook a good broth, then again she didn't except to find cooks on Berk. Like Stoick said they would be little of the privileges to be found in the Highlands here on Berk.

"Better then haggis," Merida said, with a slight chuckle. "My brothers absolutely hate haggis."

Hiccup titled his head in confusion. "What's haggis?"

"Sheep stomach."

"Ah. Sounds... delightful?"

Merida giggled at that. "Not really. The little devils hated it so much they once flung out a window with a sling when mum wasn't looking. She only realized after da's prized wolfhounds broke out their kennels just to get to the stuff."

Her and Hiccup shared a chuckle at that, though Merida couldn't deny the tugging in her heart at the thought of home. Her face became downcast at the thought of home, despite only being on the island for a day. Hiccup noticed the downcast look, and chewed his lip as he thought of what to to do to cheer her up. He noticed that she just about finished her meal, he took the pot and cup.

"I can help wash up Hiccup," Merida said, as Hiccup took the pots and cups to a washing up bowl. "You don't have to tidy up after me."

"It's no trouble," Hiccup said as he began to wash up the pots. "Really it's not."

Merida was not to be deterred however, and rolled up the sleeves of her dress before coming down next to Hiccup and began to wash the pots with him. Hiccup could do little to stop the determined Princess, who ignored Hiccup's claims that he could do it by himself, Merida merely looked at Hiccup in the eyes.

"Didn't your father want me and Ethan to pull our weight about," she stated.

"Yeah, but -"

"Then I'll help Hiccup and I'm afraid there's little you can do to convince me otherwise."

With that said the two teens soon made light work of the assembled washing up to get done. The pair worked on in a silence, save for the occasional question from Hiccup about the Highlands. Which were often met with a brief and curt answer from Merida. After the pair were done with they left the house, looking on to the village of Berk, which was filled the typical hustle and bustle one would expect of such a village.

Ethan was seen nearby the house, sat upon a rock simply enjoying the view of the Sun reflecting against the cool seas. He turned to the two, yelling out his good mornings irritating many Vikings around him - though given the smirk that was most likely the intention. He looked at the two teens and was glad to see that Merida wasn't glaring at Hiccup in utter contempt now.

He hopped the rock and approached the two, curious for what the plans of the day were. Which Hiccup relied to him, and Ethan found himself curious to see the smithy as he found himself intrigued by the quality of weaponry. After all, Ethan did love his blades.

With that Hiccup led the way to the smithy, and quickly the trio found it. The smithy was a quaint little shack in the village of Berk and leans against a couple of large boulders. The building's foundation was made of wood and had a steep sloping tiled roof with dragon heads carved at the tip of its roof rake. A curious thing to note was that it seemed to be design as it is not completely boarded up by walls which allowed outsiders to view the interior of the building. It also has a counter, where Merida assumed allowed Gobber to talk to those outside, and most likely to take orders for weaponry.

Ethan whistled as he saw the building, "very nice. Now that's a good looking smithy."

"You're a blacksmith?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Oh no," Ethan said, waving his arm. "Better at wielding blades then forging them. Been a big fan of the craft though, even when I was a lad. I used to watch the clan blacksmith make weapons when I had the time."

Hiccup nodded at that, "I'm sure Gobber's gonna love you. Well let's go say hi."

With that the three teens entered into the house, trying their best to ignore the dirty looks that the Vikings were giving all three of them.

The interior of the Shop was littered with all manner of weapons like; axes, swords, hammers and shields. Tools such as pounding hammers, tongs, buckets, bellows, anvils and even a sharpening wheel could be seen about the smithy. The smithy was in an utter mess, with what could be assumed to be Gobber's work and tools laying all around the floor or propped against the walls. And right in the middle of the shop, a huge table could be seen.

Merida noticed that there was also a small corner with all many of odd contraptions and inventions there, as well as many blueprints for even more outlandish things scattered about the corner in a cluttered mess.

Inside the smithy the huge form of Gobber the Belch could be seen. He was currently working on a sword, and he was so engrossed in his work that he didn't hear the three enter.

"Gobber!" Hiccup yelled, before casting a nervous glance back to the Highlanders as Gobber failed to hear him. "Gobber!"

Gobber turned stopping the work on the blade, "Gods Hiccup! Don't sneak up on me like that me heart could barely take the shock."

"Yeah right," replied Hiccup, he then did a double-take when he realized that he hadn't introduced the guests. "Oh Gobber, this is Princess Merida and Lord Ethan?"

"Ethan's just fine." Ethan waved off.

"Ah come to see my smithy eh?" Gobber said, he did a slight bow towards the pair. Merida found herself somewhat put off by his friendly tone. While Ethan seemed more bemused if anything. "Welcome to my humble abode, what can I do for ya?"

"Just getting a taste of the island," answered Ethan, "Hiccup's da recommended we have a look around."

"Well as long as you're just having a nosy about," Gobber chuckled. "Just be careful, I have enough to worry about with Hiccup working here."

With that said the two Highlanders turned to look at Hiccup in shock. As for Hiccup all he could do was scratch the back of his head nervously, letting out a slight chuckle in return.

"You work here?" Merida asked, her eyes widened in shock.

"He didn't tell ya?" Added Gobber, who turn his attention back to the blade. "All joking aside he's my apprentice. And a bloody good one at that - though does have a tendency to make things that blow up in his face. Or worse mine."

"C'mon Gobber that was one time," groused Hiccup.

"Aye and I still haven't found that tooth," the smith yelled over his shoulder.

"You tinker?" Ethan asked, and there was a genuine interest in his voice. "You're full of surprises ain't ya."

Hiccup seemed a bit taken back by the interest before letting out a proud smile, "yeah here and there. Though like Gobber mentioned most have a tendency to blow up in my face. One day I'll get there. Fingers crossed."

Gobber turned back to the trio after finishing work on the blade, and noticed the impressive Highlander blade clapped onto Ethan's back, as well as Merida's bow. He looked on at the two weapons with appreciation, letting out a long whistle.

"Do you mind if I have a look at your blade?" asked Gobber inquisitively.

Ethan shrugged and took out his blade, handing it over to Gobber who toyed with the blade in right hand.

"This is a nice piece of steel, I must say," Gobber said with a nod. "It got a name?"

Merida suddenly snorted back a laugh, which caused Hiccup to crease his brow in confusion. Meanwhile, Ethan's face simply when as neutral as possible, which caused further confusion for both Vikings.

"Stab-Blooder." He said tersely, glaring daggers at Merida who was wiping a tear from her eye as she clearly found the name hilarious. "For clarification I came up with it when I was a young lad. It sounded cooler then."

Both Hiccup and Gobber seemed equally as unimpressed but tried their best to cover it up.

"I'm sure it live up to its reputation," Gobber said, handing the blade back to Ethan who sheathed. "Bloody good steel regardless."

"So Gobdar," started Merida.

"It's Gobber," Hiccup corrected quickly, quietly so that only she heard.

"Gobber, sorry, I'm curious when did you take up your craft?" She asked, though Hiccup simply went wide-eyed at the question, as Gobber simply let out a slight hiss at that.

"It was just after the... the war at the Highlands," he responded quietly, while both Ethan and Merida tensed up at that. "My own mentor, Leadfist, was killed during the war. Wouldn't have be so bad really if it was a Highlander that killed him. If he fell in the glory of battle."

"We're not following you Gobber," Ethan said, his head tilted in confusion. "Did a dragon kill him or something?"

"No," Gobber said darkly. "The blood, like many others, was on Mor'du's hands."

A nail could have drop and it would have been heard in the silence that follow the mentioning of that name. A look of disgust came about the features of all present, and both Ethan and Merida had faces contorted with a rage born only of a people's that suffered at the Baergut Tyrant's hands.

"Why?" Ethan harshly whispered. "What did he gain from it?"

"He was drunk and boasting," Gobber explained, as he collected things for another weapon. "He bellowed how the Baerguts smith was the best to be found in the Wilderwest, and none could best his blade work as he forged Mor'du's own axe and hammer. Leadfist had been in the cups too and picked up the gauntlet thrown, much to everyone's horror. He made the mistake in playfully mocking Mor'du's weapons. We all laughed, how could we not, he had always been a joker. But Mor'du didn't laugh and he brought his hammer down on Leadfist's skull before anyone could stop him."

"What did you do next?" Merida asked, horrified at the act of brutality. "Why did he get away with it?"

"What could we do?" Answered Gobber, his voice bitter. "We gave him a proper burial and carried on with the war. As for why Mor'du got away with it, Merida, he was our leader. He was the High Jarl, we couldn't do anything. So after the war, I took up Leadfist's smithy and carried on with his work. I owed him that much after all, he made my left arm."

Gobber then let out a chortle and all tension seemed to disappear from him, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring the mood down."

"It's... fine," Merida could only answer. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"Oh less of that," Gobber said waving his hook. "You didn't mean anything by it. But I don't mean to be rude but I've got some orders that need getting done today, so I don't mind if you'd leave me to it and continue on the tour."

"Alright," Hiccup nodded. "Thanks for the chat, Gobber."

Both Ethan and Merida nodded their thanks to the blacksmith too.

"It's no bother I enjoyed the company," the blacksmith yelled out, as the trio began to leave.

Merida and Ethan both looked at each other at the casual friendliness of the Viking blacksmith. Both were expecting curt responses and backhanded insults not a jovial conversationalist who was more then willing to joke. Though Merida found herself confused to why the son of a chief was also a blacksmith's apprentice, and so asked him such.

"Dad's idea," Hiccup explained. "Gobber had more or less a hand in raising in, and given my dad's fears that I could do little to help the Tribe I became Gobber's apprentice. Y'know to give a bit of contribution to the Tribe, and I've been Gobber's apprentice since I was little - well littler. It's a nice enough job really, and gives me plenty of skills to work with my own ideas."

Ethan and Merida both seemed put off by the fact that Hiccup was effectively pressed into being a blacksmith's apprentice simply out of fear that he could do little to help the Tribe. Even Hiccup himself seemed downcast at the explanation.

"Thank you," Merida suddenly spoke up, shocking both Ethan and Hiccup and truth be told even herself.

"What for?" Hiccup inquired, confusion etched across his face.

"For correcting me back in the smithy," Merida said. "You didn't have to but you did. So I just wanted to say thanks."

"Oh," Hiccup said, a tint of red on his cheeks. "You're welcome."

A simple silence followed as the pair simply looked at each other's eyes, green against blue. Ethan, for his part, glanced between the two teens with a very wide grin on his face.

"I don't mean to interrupt but don't we have more places to nosy about in," he spoke up with a smirk, breaking the silence between the two teens. Merida could only glare at her old friend, while Hiccup simply looked away with a blush.

"Y-yeah," he squeaked. "Where to next?"

"I'd like to enjoy the views of the docks, if that's fine by the two of you," Merida recommended, which both Hiccup and Ethan nodded in agreement at.

And so the trio began their walk towards the docks, and Hiccup found himself enjoying the company he had, it'd been a long time since he was included in any sort of group. And so with a grin on his face, Hiccup led the two Highlanders answering any little questions the pair had. The Docks of Berk had many a large individual docks for loading and unloading large cargo into the ships, which Merida could spy Vikings doing. The docks were built from the large cliff of that Hiccup said was called Raven Point. A wooden walkway is built above the docks to view the ships from.

Merida looked beyond the docks from Raven Point and simply took in the view, in the distance she could view a storm cloud viewing. Lighting rolled about in the darkened depths of the clouds, though apart from that Merida found the view very agreeable. She watched the rolling waves and found it calming her greatly. Next to her, both Hiccup and Ethan enjoyed the view as well.

"Lovely sight," said Hiccup. "Sometimes I'll just sit here and enjoy the view. The mind wanders while watching the view."

"Time flies when you're having fun," joked Ethan, before pointing a finger towards the group of Vikings. "What they packing up for anyhow?"

Before Hiccup could answer a new voice spoke up.

"None of your business," a girl's voice said, there was a steel and coldness to the voice with a touch of authority. Hiccup could only wince as the trio turned to see the trio of Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut alongside two new figures.

The first was the speaker who had long, blonde hair wrapped in a braid down her back, bangs that covered the left side of the girl's face, and around her head a metal-studded, leather band could be girl wore a sleeveless shirt in varying shades of steel-blue, tan cloth bracers on her arms with a pair of bicep wrappings above them, a brownish red skirt with spikes surrounding it, another black skirt underneath the spiked one, and dark blue leggings. Her belt and shoulder guards both had a skull decoration, and she looked on the trio with fury.

The second newcomer was far more docile looking, comparable to that of a yak. Though he had a large, husky appearance the newcomer's face look between the two groups with a worried expression in his green eyes, and twisted his hands nervously. The boy's entire appearance seemed comically small for him, as his helmet barely even covered his head, revealing blonde, scruffy hair, even the horns were tiny reflecting that of the helmet. He wore a simple furry brown vest over his brown tunic with matching simple brown boots.

Ethan merely let out a slight smile at the girl's snap raising his hands, "just curious lass, no need to bite me head off."

This seemed to do little to cool the girl off, who's glare merely intensified. "The name's not 'lass' is Astrid, Highlander."

"Ethan not 'Highlander'."

Before Astrid could respond the larger boy spoke up, "Perhaps this isn't the best time for this guys."

The boy's voice was a lot more meeker to be expected from one of his size, Snotlout merely shot him a contemptuous look before stomping towards Hiccup. None of the teens had noticed that the storm cloud had now hung over the island, all of them were too wrapped up in the brewing conflict that the first droplets of rain meant little to them.

"Shut up Fishlegs if I want your opinion I'll ask," he said over his shoulder at Fishlegs, before fronting on Hiccup. "We never got to finish our chat, last night Hiccup."

To everyone's shock, including Hiccup's, Ethan interposed himself between Hiccup and Snotlout looking down on the Viking. While Ethan might have been taller, Snotlout had more bulk, though Hiccup felt he'd seen more combat then Snotlout. Especially given the fact that he had a sword strapped on his back.

"I'm afraid that whatever chat you have is gonna wait longer," Ethan growled down at Snotlout. "You're ruining my view."

"Who cares?" Spoke up Astrid, her voice filled with venom. "Who cares what you or that stupid Princess think."

Merida's nostrils flared angrily. "Got something to say?"

"Plenty," came the response as Astrid pushed past the group. "I don't know why we bothered with you Highlanders, all you cause is trouble for us. So who cares what you think or that of your stupid Highlander boyfriend. Why don't you do us all a favor and get lost!"

"Get lost where exactly?" Snorted Merida in response. "We stuck here whether you like it or not. And believe me I like it as much as you do."

Astrid let out an angry growl, clearly not liking the sarcastic mockery that came from Merida, and began to dangerously prowl towards Merida. A cruel intent flickered in her eyes.

"Hey enough of this!" Hiccup said, surprised by the amount of authority in his own voice. "What's the point of it all anyhow? All this does is cause more trouble."

"Aw, look at Useless thinking he can be some peace broker," mocked Astrid, talking to Hiccup like he was a child. "What? You think that all you have to do is rut a Princess to make youself some great hero, Hiccup?"

Hiccup didn't have an answer and simply looked down at his feet which caused Snotlout grin maliciously at Hiccup, while Ethan merely glared at the Viking girl. Though Fishlegs could only look on at the three sympathetically. Merida, on the other hand, did not take the insult lying down and hurled a punch Astrid's way.

Astrid saw it coming and sidestep before elbowing the back of Merida's skull knocking her to the wood of the docks, Merida responded by kicking out her feet. And the pair became a tangle of rolling limbs, each of them hurling insults and blows at one and other. Any conflict with Snotlout was forgotton as while him and the twins watched on Ethan and Hiccup tried their best to separate the two fighting girls before this became something they all regretted.

Eventually the pair broke off with Hiccup and Ethan holding onto a shrieking Merida, who's voice echoed off the rocks of Berk. While Astrid could only smirk through her bloody lips. As while she looked poor, Merida looked worse as her dress had come to ruins in the rolling and brawling.

"Soft," she mocked. "Just as I expected from someone from the Highlands. See you losers later, and have fun with the runt Princess."

With that the group left, the shrieking Princess in the arms of Ethan and Hiccup, though Fishlegs cast one look back before following the group of Viking teens. Merida irritably torn herself free from the two boys grasp, and looked down at the mess she'd become. While the rain began to pick up strength. She let out shuddered gasps before turning her gaze on the two boys.

"Merid -" Hiccup began.

"Shut up!" She roared. "Shut your stupid mouth. I hate you and all you bloody Vikings! You're all self-centered brutes and violent thugs! I hate all of you just as much as you all hate me!"

With that she stormed back off away from the village and into the outcrops of the forest, while Hiccup and Ethan could merely watched on as the rain fell upon the two of them. Ethan looked over to Hiccup and saw a mixture of expressions on the poor boy's face. He wanted to reach out to him but could not think of what to say.

"She'll cool," he told Hiccup meekly not being able to think of little else to console him. "Don't worry."

Hiccup did heed him any mind, "I don't hate her."

It was statement more to himself then anybody else. And could hardly be heard over the thunder and rain of the storm. Ethan looked up at the sky, daring the storm to stop until he noticed something odd about this storm, and that was the clouds were moving very fast. Ethan's eyes became saucers as the realization of what that meant dawned on him.

"Hiccup!" He began, getting the Viking boy's attention, "I think we've got -"

A hoard of roars cut off his statement and suddenly one of the houses burst into flame, as muscular scaly shapes began to dive bomb the village. Soon the sounds of conflict could be heard as Vikings yelled at one and other. It could only mean one thing.

It was a dragon attack.

* * *

A/N: And so we finally meet the last two teens on Berk, and Astrid clearly has little opinion on Highlanders. And even, worse Ethan's going to get a taste of some Berk hospitality, in the form of a dragon attack.

I hope you all enjoyed, remember every review helps and have a good day!


	7. Think Furnace With Wings

**Think Furnace With Wings**

Hiccup and Ethan ran through the burning village of Berk, mindful of the charging Vikings and snarling dragons. It appeared that the dragons decided to use the storm that made it's way through the village as a cover, before ambushing the village. And the village itself now was all a flurry, with Vikings yelling and roaring. Their battle cries were equal to those of the bellows of the dragons that dive bombed the village. All around them Hiccup made out the shapes of various species; Gronckle, Deadly Nadders, the odd Zippleback and even a few dragons Hiccup didn't recognize the species of.

Least they was no Monstrous Nightmares. Or worse.

The dragons bombarded the village, burning down homesteads and crashing through houses as they search for what they always took when the raided the village of Berk: food. Racks of fish left in the Sun were plucked from the ground by the maws of dragons, while sheep were snatched from their flock by the talons of the flying reptiles. Ethan somewhat appreciated the irony of Vikings knowing what it was like to be raided but would rather not be stuck in the middle of it.

Meanwhile, the Vikings bellowed in anger at their hard-won food being taking and soon a militia was being formed to combat the winged beasts, with Vikings rushing to and fro to grab a weapon to fight off the interlopers. Many Vikings leaped upon the dragons only to be taken skyward, too stubborn to let their prey go the Vikings would simply cling on and batter their foes.

It was true what they said Vikings did have stubbornness issues.

Ethan looked around the carnage in fear, he'd never seen a dragon attack firsthand. Furthermore, his experience with dragons was very much stunted as, unlike the Wilderwest, the Highlands did not have much to fear from the dragons. He'd heard stories of his father joining the King to hunt down a particular voracious dragon and even seen the odd one when out riding by himself, but that was not at all comparable to a full scale assault by the winged devils. As he looked on at Hiccup he saw fear in the younger Viking's eyes but soon he steeled himself, his face determined. And Ethan, inspired by Hiccup's example, ready himself to survive. This would not be the day he died.

And both the Highlander and Viking had more pressing matters to deal with then their own survival, as they needed to ensure the safety of Merida. If she died it could mean the beginning of a new war.

With that the pair ran through the village, leaping over falling debris and dodging Vikings - who often sent an angry glare in return at the pair. Ethan had already taken his blade from it's scabbard across his back and put it to good work, slicing through fallen timber to help clear the pair's path. Suddenly, Hiccup came to a dead stop as in front of him was a very angry Gronckle. It was a squat, lumpy looking dragon; it's head vaguely dog-like and it's tail round like a boulder. The lumpy scales were a light brown and it's eyes a pale yellow. The jaw of the dragon protruded and revealed a row of jagged fangs, which were coated in saliva. Two comically small wings were attached to it's back and it's eyes narrowed at the sight of the Viking.

"Hiccup!" Ethan yelled, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and dragged Hiccup out of a molten blast from the Gronckle.

Before the pair were forced to fight the beast, a large Viking with a hook for a hand and a bucket upon his head charged the beast. A bellow on his lips and a hammer in his hand, he leapt at the beast and the pair fell into a scuffle of maw and hook. With the Gronckle being dealt with by the large Viking, Ethan and Hiccup used the opportunity provided to crouch behind an upturned cart to plan.

"Hiccup!" Ethan said, catching the boy's attention. "We need to find Merida! And then we need to take her to the safest place on Berk"

"Right," agreed Hiccup, his breathing hard from the fleeing for his life. "Gobber's forge is most likely the safest place during a dragon attack."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's... it's where dad kinda keeps me when the dragons attack."

Ethan nodded and with that the pair ran through the village, doing their best to avoid the blasts of fire, and falling Vikings dropped from the jaws of the dragons as the pair rushed through the village yelling out Merida's name in vain, as little could be heard over the sounds of battle.

"Damn it all!" Ethan cursed to himself, as he rolled to avoid a fireball from a passing Gronckle before lashing out with his blade. "Merida, lass, where are you!?"

* * *

Merida, wholly unaware of the current dragon incursion, was sat upon a rock she had found with the forest of Berk her eyes attempting to glare holes at the tree in front of her. She despised this island, and everyone on it. Apart from Ethan. She thought of those thugs as they watched her and that Viking brat fight, smiling like the brutes they were. Her dressed had been ruined, torn to bits by the Viking girl, and her pride wounded even further. Was this marriage not enough for them? Did they have to drag her further through the dirt?

She hated all the Vikings to be found on this island.

She thought about Hiccup, he was nice enough but it was clear that any kindness was for the sake of the treaty. Or like the brat Astrid had said, a chance for him to mean something. To become a legend. She was a means to an end for him, and like all Vikings it was glory that he wanted. Not her. Why did that thought bother her so much? She shouldn't care what that runt of a brutish litter thought of her. Should she?

Any other inner thoughts of Merida's were interrupted by the sound of trees breaking and snapping as something pushed through them. Merida felt a feeling of dread well up in her stomach as she noticed the dragon attack on the village in the distance. Whatever was pushing through the trees was very much worse then any wild predator.

It was a large dragon at least three time her size though look far more thinner. the dragon possessed a long serpentine-like body, with several short spines along its back ending in a simple pointed tail. The dragon's wingspan, however, was huge, and both wings has two hooks which was located in the middle of each wing which Merida noted could be used by the dragon as weapon as the dragon in question was currently using it's wings to slice through the forest. It's neck was long and thing, with a stout head, two horns and several tendrils coming out of its chin. It slid along the forest floor in a manner akin to a snake, and in it's mouth was ill gotten gains of food.

Merida darted behind the rock she was sat upon, praying that the creature didn't see her. She heard a slight growl come from the dragon's mouth, it must have heard something. Carefully, Merida peeked her head out to see, only to find herself staring straight into the slitted pupil of the dragon. It had dropped whatever it had plundered from the village, and a snarl came across it's lips. Merida could only gasp and back away as the dragon, crawled over the boulder. She'd never seen a dragon so close, she only had faint memories of a large dragon attacking the castle, after the Northern invasion. That and seeing some fly overheard in certain seasons of the year.

She had no idea what type of dragon this was as the creature slid towards her, it's eyes were full of a dark malice. The snarl soon evolved into a growl and Merida watched as the throat of the beast began to light up, it was going to shoot fire. Merida quickly notched an arrow, she knew she couldn't outpace the dragon nor dodge as the beast no doubt had experience with moving targets. So she resolved to give it a taste of its own medicine, and carefully took aim. As for the dragon, it seemed confused to why the prey did not run, but resolved that it didn't care and prepare to scorch Merida.

Only for it's mouth to get pierced by the arrow that Merida let fly, the dragon bellowed in anger and thrashed to dislodge the arrow caught in it's jaw. And with that distraction provided Merida ran as fast her tattered dress would allow back to the burning village. Behind her she heard the dragon once again roar, venting it's frustration to the sky as she turned to see it fire skyward, burning through the rain clouds. With that it fixed it's hate-filled gaze upon Merida and it was clear that the creature wanted revenge.

With that Merida doubled her pace and focused solely on the village ahead of her, if she made to there least she would have some dragon-slaying veterans around her. She suddenly heard a sound like steel carving through wood and knew the dragon was now pursuing her to it's fullest, she felt the wind pick up behind her and threw her self to the ground, avoiding the razor tips of the dragon's wings. The trees toppled and Merida screamed as she rolled to avoid the falling tree, and quickly she scrambled to her feet.

The dragon coiled around the fallen tree trunk and roared at Merida, spittle and blood flying at her. With that she notched another arrow and let it fly, though this time the dragon was ready and narrowly dodged the arrow, the distraction allow Merida to further flee, sliding down under another fallen tree. Cutting off the dragon's pursuit of her, which howled in anger at its prey's escape. With that Merida hope she was on the home stretch as the outskirts of the first building of Berk were only a twenty or so paces away from her.

Suddenly the amount of paces increased as Merida felt her being lifted into the air, she turned to see the dragon had caught up, and had managed to catch her bow, which was currently slung across her back. She had to act fast and she quickly squirmed herself free of the bow, rolling to insure that she land somewhat gracefully. She turned to see the gift that her father has given in the maw of the dragon and it growled in anger with it's prey lost.

"Don't," she whispered to herself, as the dragon's jaws began to clench.

The bow was broken as the beast's jaws snapped, and Merida could only yell in frustration and anger. Another thing lost to her due to this gods-forsaken island. She pushed such thoughts aside for now as she ran back to the village. The dragon yelled in anger at it's prey lost once again, and swoop in jaws wide open to consume Merida. She couldn't outpace, not now.

Suddenly, a meaty shape smashed an equally meaty shoulder into the side of the dragon, before sliding under a wing. The figure then launched two blows in quick succession to the dragon's head. It was none another then Stoick the Vast. He turned to Merida, who could only watch on in awe.

"To the smithy!" He roared at her.

"What?" She responded, still in a daze to all that had happened.

"Gobber's smithy. Now!"

With that said he turned his attention back to the dragon, which hissed at the leader. It then attempted to shoot a flame at the chief, only for the nothing to come out. Stoick grinned at the sight of that.

"Someone wasn't counting." He stated, a grim smile upon his face.

The dragon looked on panic, but before it could mount any form of plan, Stoick began to launch hammer blow and hammer blow against the dragon. He ducked under a wild blow of the wing, before uppercutting the dragon. The dragon reeled and decided to cut it's losses but before it could, a group of Vikings tossed a net towards the dragon catching it. A Viking approached Stoick with a axe in hand, he shook his head. It was a long time since they had a Timberjack.

"Put with the other," he ordered. "It will make good practice for the coming dragon training."

With that Stoick turned his gaze on the village before letting out a grunt of anger the dragons would pay for all of this.

This much he swore.

Meanwhile, Merida ran through the village, ducking and diving under the carnage that the dragons had caused. Though it had now began to calm, what began as a battle had now only become a skirmish. The dragons had now doubt decided to cut their losses and to make off with what gains they had. She quickly found a concerned Ethan and Hiccup. Before the trio began to run into Gobber's smithy.

They found the meathead with attitude, handing out weapons to fellow Vikings as the trio quickly dived into the shop. He turned to trio his eyes wide with surprise before an amused look came about his face.

"Nice of ya to drop in," he said, before his face became far more serious. "Glad you're here Hiccup. I need some weapon sharpened, the dragons may have decided to go but they aren't going quietly. Some are trying their luck and trying to free the arena dragons."

With that Hiccup quickly went to work while Ethan and Merida closed the store door, stopping whatever explosions were occurring outside from entering the smithy. Gobber looked over to Merida and Ethan, and quirked a eyebrow at the lack of Merida's bow.

"Lass your bow?" He queried as he handed another axe to Viking. "What happened? You look a bit worse for wear."

"Dragon," she answered, which received only a look of shock from Hiccup.

"You fought a dragon?" He asked in awe.

"Yes," she responded irritably. "One with wings that could slice down trees. I shot it in the mouth, but it tried to carry me off I managed to get free but it broke my bow."

Gobber merely let out a long whistle, "damn impressive for someone with no experience. By the sounds of it you dealt with a Timberjack, really nasty them ones."

"Yeah no kidding." Came the response from Merida.

Gobber shot a careful look out into the sky, as he watched the last groups of dragons carrying food began to leave. "They'll be breaking off now. Dragons only fight as long as they can to cover the ones taking food. Luckily no lighting devil made is-"

With that said Gobber's eyes widened with fear and his ears twitched as a long, high pitched whistling could be heard. It sound like wind passing through an enclosed area, like breezing down a log. Hiccup eye's likewise went like saucers at the sound, while Ethan and Merida could only look around in confusion. Many Vikings yelled in fear and began to duck for cover, while Gobber turned his attention towards the teens.

"Down! Get down now! He yelled.

Suddenly, a large explosion could be heard as well as the sound of whistling flying over the village. The explosion rocked the smithy causing Merida and Hiccup to become a tangled mess on the floor. Another whistling could be heard followed by another explosion, Vikings could be heard yelling at one and other in fear. Before a calm took over, the victorious roars of dragons could be heard in the distance, while the Vikings simply went to work on seeing what damage had been done.

"Hiccup," Merida said, annoyance heavy in her voice.

"Yeah?"

"You can get off me now."

Muttering his apologies, Hiccup quickly got off the angry Princess, as both Gobber and Ethan rose. Ethan rubbed his neck, while Gobber had a perturbed look about his face.

"What in all the gods of fire and flame was that?" Ethan asked, his voice panicked.

"One of the worst dragons this side of the Wilderwest," Gobber explained. "An unholy offspring of lighting and death. The Night Fury. It never takes food, just sends it blasts our way and then takes off again. Dangerous one that one, that is if there's only one."

Ethan and Merida traded looks, while Hiccup could only look on at the sky with an odd determination about him. Before Merida could think further on it Stoick the Vast came to the window of the smithy, a look of anger about his face.

"The buggers took plenty of fish and sheep," he said to Gobber. "Mark me Gobber, they'll pay for this."

Merida and Ethan found themselves put of by the mad look in Stoick's eyes, it was a manic look she would see in her father's eyes when he talk on the war of the past. The look of an eternal hatred and a need to see a foe conquered. Then again Vikings and dragons had been warring for centuries, so perhaps such an attitude was only natural. Didn't make it any less unnerving.

With that Stoick stomped off, to judge the damages that had happen to the village.

Gobber turned back to the trio, "I think you three better be off to bed now."

"I can help clean up," protested Hiccup.

"Nah Hiccup," responded Gobber, as he began to lift up the heavy axes and other weapons that were spilled across the smithy. "This... is a bit above you. Just make sure these two get back safe and sound, okay?"

Hiccup nodded and the three left the smithy and began to walk through the ruined village.

* * *

On the other side of the Wilderwest, upon Black Crag others plotted and schemed. Upon one of the ruined towers the figure of Braggoth could be seen, watching the worm eaten ships of the Outcasts approach. A sneer of disgust came about the son of Mor'du's face, they didn't need these scum. The ambition of the Outcasts outweighed their competence, that and the fact that Alvin no doubts plans to stab them in the back made them unworthy allies.

Especially for the scions of Kings.

In his hand Braggoth toyed with his sickle-sword Wasp-Sting, a gift from his father before he left for the war. The war that he didn't come back from. A sigh left Braggoth's lips, before he turned at the sound of someone walking up the ruined cobble-steps. He turned to see a girl about his age, and one of the few people Braggoth would consider a friend.

"Hey Braggy!" The girl chirped.

He rolled his eyes at the irritable nickname but nonetheless returned the greeting, "hey Haeg."

Haeg was a fair skinned girl, with bright green eyes that shone in the evening Sun. Her hair was a bright golden, which likewise shone in the sky, she kept it tied in a simple ponytail, and various talisman were woven into the hair. She wore a mixture of leather armor and animal furs, with the claws on bears tied upon her shoulders, keeping a fur cloak in place.

The armor accentuate her curves, though plenty of the menfolk of the Baerguts had learned that it wasn't wise to stare. And upon her wrists were a matching pair of leather bracers, and she wore fur-covered leggings to keep out the cold. She looked down at Braggoth with an easy smile, fully aware that he hated her nickname for him.

Though it was preferable to the other he was once known for.

She came and sat down next to him, watching the waves roar as the Outcast ships approached. One of her hands snaked up and started to play with Braggoth's hair, occasionally tapping a finger on the pieces of stone in his skull.

"Could you not?" Asked Braggoth, not looking up from his sword. "You know how annoying that is."

She didn't stop and simply smirked as she continued, though Braggoth didn't stop her. It was a habit of hers that she'd done since they first met when they were seven, after both their fathers left with the Great Horde. Though Haeg's father returned unlike Braggoth's. That thought caused Braggoth to growl to himself. His father failed to return like he promised, but it wasn't Mor'du's fault, it was that bloody Highlander King. Well, that score would be settled after they dealt with his daughter.

Revenge would taste sweet indeed.

"Problem?" Asked Haeg, her eyebrow quirked as she sensed the tenseness in him. "I thought you'd be excited with all the action, all the glory and all that other Viking stuff."

Braggoth looked at her, trying to decipher if that was mockery and he only got her typical cocky grin in response. He couldn't deny that he was, it was a chance to reclaim all that had been denied of the Baeguts. A chance for them to take back their rightful place as the rulers of two Kingdoms. And to see all those that defied them made their slaves.

"Yes," he seethed, with a nod. "I am excited for the glory to be won. To take back my place as a King. And with all the dread knowledge that I have, how could anyone defy me."

Haeg grinned at that, and the pair turned to the heavy iron footsteps that could be heard. And the pair turned to see the sight of Thorm, clad in head to toe in dark iron. Across his back his great, cleaver blade was resting. The ornate armor was made to fit his giant frame, and Braggoth could merely sigh at what his appearance meant. Thorm nodded his greetings to the pair, which they both returned.

"Time to meet with Alvin?" Braggoth asked, and Thorm nodded in response.

"Aye little brother," rumbled Thorm, his voice deepened by the war plate. "Hakon wants all of us in our war-plate. He wants it to act as a reminder to Alvin of the might of the Baerguts, and that we shall not be trifled with."

"Lead on big brother," uttered Braggoth.

And the three made their trip back down to the village of Black Crag, though Haeg broke away from the pair to see her own parents, and Thorm quickly led Braggoth to the Baergut smithy to get his armor, one that had been made with him in mind. The plate was a light blue that was sickly to the eye and adorned in all manner of grisly trophies and foul symbols. The entire thing was made in the likeness of howling wolves, and the shoulder guards were two snarling bears. It was an all enclosing thing, spiked and segmented which allowed for a certain flexibility, particular around the gauntlets. The helmet even had gaps for Braggoth's head-shards to insure a form of comfort, and was crowned with shark-teeth and dragon horns.

Thorm nodded at the sight of his brother, clad in the dark war-plate. "You look quite the warlord little brother."

"I feel it," Braggoth said, testing the armor and relishing in how light it felt. "This will do nicely indeed."

"I'm sure Haeg would approve of it," smirked Thorm, a dirty grin across his face. "Though I think Kora would like it better."

Before Braggoth could a snap a response at his brother, Hakon and Vardrak entered the smithy. Hakon was clad in his own plate but Vardrak preferred the way of the axe-thralls and instead wore a simple horned helmet. Kora and Lump entered in tow, and Braggoth felt his cheeks blush up at the sight of the healer smiling at him. He thanked the gods that the armor hid such things.

"Took your time," sneered Vardrak. "Chatting with that blonde brat of yours?"

"Still embarrassed about that time she threw like a rag doll?" Braggoth growled back. "You did make a very pretty scream. They must have heard you all the way to Whalebone Harbor."

Before it could escalate Hakon stood between the two brothers, "must I smash your heads together? Enough of this I say, we must look strong in the face of the Outcasts. Alvin must be brought into the fold."

"How far into the fold?" Braggoth asked, any thoughts on Vardrak forgotten. "Do you mean to make him aware of Gharkul?"

"Not yet. Let us see how this little meeting goes."

"Speaking of Gharkul," Lump spoke up. "Is that monster of yours kept where it can't be seen?"

"Yes ancient," answered Braggoth. "Me and Thorm loped the chains around his neck this morning, we left him at Krakenmaw cove. And knowing him he's no doubt feasting on whales. That should keep him quiet."

"Good," announced Hakon. "Then everything is as it should be. Let us get this done with then."

With that the sons of Mor'du left the smithy and made their way to the docks, behind them the full might of the Baerguts followed. The axe-thralls, those Baerguts that could not afford the war-plate and wore only animal skins and clutched haggard weapons. And the Bearguts Huskarls that were clad in a similar plate to what the brothers wore.

At the dock Braggoth could make out the shape of the Outcasts, clad in dragon scale armor and clutching simple cudgels, at the head a great mound of muscle could be seen. The figure wore a red tunic with a chain-mail vest over it, and arm bands with metal studs upon the left one and with metal spikes on the right one. He wore dark gray leather pants, a black belt with pieces of bone around his waist, and black worn boots covered his feet.

"Hail to Alvin the Treacherous!" Roared Hakon, catching the figure's attention.

And Alvin the Treacherous turned to look upon the Sons of Mor'du with a crooked grin.

* * *

A/N: Dragon attacks and Baergut plans oh my! I hope you all enjoyed the more action driven chapter, as well as a look at what our villains are up to.

I hope you all enjoyed this latest installment, feel free to drop a review as every little helps and enjoy the rest of your day!


	8. Planning For The Future

**Planning For The Future**

Hiccup grumbled to himself as he made his way back to Gobber's smithy, the day after the dragon's raid. He was angry, angry at just everything. He thought he had managed to break some ice with Merida, that he managed to make a reasonable impression on her given the circumstances. But after Snotlout and his fellow Viking teens ruined everything. Hiccup's hands clenched angrily at that, as soon as something good came along of course Snotlout would want to ruin it.

His opportunity to be of some help to the Hooligans ruined because that's what Snotlout does. And Astrid too, her outburst showing how little the Vikings thought of the Highlanders. Despite this being necessary they still couldn't swallow their Thor-damned pride and let the girl be! Hiccup shook his head, finding himself taken back with his anger. And decided it would be better to press forward.

As he made his way to the smithy, he thought on the previous evening with Merida. Cold glares, and terse comments which made it all worse considering that they had managed to have some form of small talk. Chats about their respective homes, it was little but it was at least something and could have gone further. Might have been able to change into something more, Merida had even stopped looking at Hiccup with utter disdain. Now that had change and he'd gone back to square one.

It was ruined and Hiccup was told it was his fault, story of Hiccup's life.

As he entered the smithy Gobber must have noticed the look upon his face, as a small frown came about Gobber's face. Hiccup ignored it before setting to work in silence, mulling over what had happened in the past couple of days. He was to marry the most beautiful girl he'd seen and it seemed to be almost friends with said girl before it was ruined. The Gods hated him. They had too.

Why else would they place an opportunity like this in front of Hiccup only to rob him off it?

"Bad night sleep, lad?" Gobber asked awkwardly, clearly trying to probe for some form of answer.

All he got in response from Hiccup was an annoyed glare. Which was an answer of a sort.

Gobber's face softened as he could easily imagine what could have annoyed Hiccup so. He had known the lad for all his life, and knew him as much as he did the back of his hands. Well, his remaining hand. Gobber also knew that Hiccup wasn't regarded highly among his peers but, like Stoick, felt that the boy would get an opportunity for greatness along the line. Besides, Hiccup had proven himself in the smithy all ready. He took to his job of Gobber's apprentice with vigour despite it seeming more an insult if anything.

While other Vikings may disdain a sharp mind, Gobber couldn't deny Hiccup's spontaneous genius. His flair could easily endear him to many if he was given the chance. And it seemed him and the Princess were onto that rocky road of a friendship that may lead to something else, if ever so tenuous. But something had gone wrong, and Gobber was going to find out. If only to get whatever anger off Hiccup's chest.

"So lad. How are you and the Princess?" Gobber asked, wincing as Hiccup stop his work only to give him the most deadpan Hiccup look he'd ever seen.

"Oh yeah we're great," Hiccup responded in faux-happiness. "We are so very much the best of friends. Especially given how she thinks that all Vikings are bloodthirsty brutes. A notion everyone here's done a great job of proving wrong."

Gobber weathered the outburst with patience, before nodding in agreement with a frown on his face. "Aye, lad I know as much as I want to say otherwise. Tell me what happened, it may take a load of your mind."

"What's the point," said Hiccup, his tone forlorn. "I thought I was getting somewhere, Gobber. I mean we weren't friends but least she wasn't glaring daggers at me. But, of course, it had to be ruined. Nothing ever goes right for me."

Gobber was somewhat gobsmacked by the proclamation, Hiccup was never one to let himself be knocked down like this. No matter what happened, he was always one to try and find a way. Gobber walked over to where Hiccup was and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't let this get to you lad," Gobber said, his voice calm. "You shouldn't -"

Before he could finish Hiccup shoved Gobber as hard as he could. And while it did little to the large Viking, it did shock him enough that he backed away.

"You don't get it Gobber!" Hiccup yelled angrily, enough to shock the blacksmith to quiet. "You don't get what it's like being the village embarrassment. The constant glares and sneers, alongside the fact that I had no friends. Nobody was willing to hang out with the village weirdo. And finally this great opportunity to bring peace and a chance to be with the prettiest girl I've ever seen, and yet I'm the outcast! For some deranged reason I'm the one in the wrong!"

Gobber was silent throughout the entire outburst, weighing up Hiccup's words. It was true, the lad had little in terms of friends growing up. None really, and the Vikings did treat him poorly. Thinking it better that if they paid him little to no mind, he'd somehow disappear. It wasn't fair on him, Gobber realized. And in this moment Gobber swore to change that.

"Yer right lad," Gobber sighed. "We - I haven't been fair on you. I've stood by and watched the village mock you, despite having a hand raising you. But I swear I'm going to change that. Here and now, I'm going to change that. As for you and the Princess, don't give in just yet. Something like this was bound to happen, but once she gets a look at that typical Hiccup...ness, she'll realize there's a lot more to you than meets the eye."

The smithy was quiet as Hiccup took in Gobber's oath. He was equally stunned by Gobber's oath as Gobber was by Hiccup's outburst.

"Hiccupness?" Hiccup asked incredulously. "Is that what you call it?"

"All right, all right," Gobber said, playfully swatting at Hiccup. "It was the best that I could think of."

The pair chuckled over the playful jabs before Hiccup looked up at Gobber. "Do you mean it, Gobber?"

"Every word, lad."

Hiccup nodded his thanks, while Gobber turned to go back. Both of them turned to the smithy to see the shape of Ethan, a dark look on his face as he walked into the smithy before sitting on a nearby bench. Gobber and Hiccup traded looks, before Gobber nodded at Hiccup to see what was the issue with the young lord. Hiccup nodded and made his way over to sit next to Ethan.

"You... good?" Hiccup asked, wincing as Ethan clearly wasn't good if the dark look on his face was any indication.

As for Gobber, all he could do was simply placed a hand on his face.

Ethan looked at Hiccup, giving him a confused expression. "Pardon?"

"Are you okay, Ethan?" Hiccup asked again. "You seem... somewhat tense."

Ethan let out a long suffering sigh. "I know It's only been a couple days, but I've got to say: you Vikings are all bloody rude. Excluding the pair of you."

"Aw cheers!" Gobber exclaimed, giving Ethan a thumbs up. He quickly went back to work when met with an annoyed glance from Hiccup, and bemused look from Ethan. "Sorry, pretend I'm not here."

"What's happened?" Asked Hiccup, hoping for some form of clarity on Ethan's declaration.

"Nothing since yesterday. But that doesn't mean that it doesn't annoy me!" Ethan raged. "You lot all extended your hand for peace. But none of you, excluding the pair of you again, don't seem to care about that at all. Meanwhile poor Merida is suffering worse than I am due to the whole 'Princess' status."

"Believe me Ethan I know. I'm not going to excuse them but Vikings are well-known for being stubborn in their ways," explained Hiccup. "I know they all want peace with the Highlanders, but they're all too stubborn to act on it. The old Viking way 'ignore it and hopefully it will resolve itself'."

"Bah! What good is that?"

"No good at all," stated Hiccup. "But it's up to us to change all of that, all right."

Hiccup found himself shocked by the conviction that he said his words, while Ethan could only look on at Hiccup with respect. Meanwhile, as he worked Gobber could only smile to himself, seemed the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Ethan mulled over Hiccup's words for a few moments, digesting them and their meaning.

"Right then let's to it then!" Exclaimed Ethan, a determined expression about his face.

"Yeah!" Hiccup agreed, before a confused look came about his face. "To what exactly?"

"To making that good impression!" Exclaimed Ethan, a smile about his face. "To change Merida's view on all you Vikings, or at least make her see you for what you are."

"Me?"

"Yeah lad, I was like her when I heard about this," explained Ethan, his face somewhat scrunched in anger. "I didn't want any of this, the remnants of the war still stain my homeland. Broken homes and men that will never return. And I thought you'd be an arse like that Snothat. Imagine my surprise when I saw you. A young lad that seems to care about others - unlike every other Viking, except you Gobber, on this island."

Hiccup could only flush in surprise of Ethan's words. The full respect of them settling in, this young lord of a ancient Kingdom thought Hiccup not as useless but saw him for something else. Whatever that was neither had the answer to. Not yet at least. Still, Hiccup found himself confused as to how he could endear himself to Merida in anyway, shape or form.

She abhorred Vikings, though none could blame her for that attitude. So Hiccup would have to do something to change, and so he thought and Ethan watched on with a curious look on his face as Hiccup's own face began to light up. It was clear he had a plan.

"She needs a new bow," Hiccup stated.

"Aye the dragon broke it," Ethan responded, a confused frown on his face. "What's that got to do with anything?"

Hiccup blushed as he look at the young lord, "well... don't this sort of things courtships have gifts and such like in mind."

"You'll make her a new bow. Hiccup, lad, that a grand idea!" Ethan said. "But you'll need me help to make sure its a proper Highlander bow."

"If you wouldn't mind," Hiccup trailed off.

The young lord simply smiled at Hiccup before shrugging. "I think I've got enough time."

"Oi!" Gobber cut in, getting the attention of the other two. "Forgetting someone? I'll lend a hand where I can."

Hiccup could only smile at the offers of help from the pair, it was a nice feeling to have someone to aid you. It was something that Hiccup found himself not used but now, at least, there was someone to insure that whatever Hiccup made would be up to scratch. And Merida wouldn't end up losing an eye, or worse.

With that the trio began to scramble for work and resources as the plan and oath to make Merida the best replacement she could ask for began. Abow that would be worthy of the future Queen of the Highlanders. And the Wilderwest, Hiccup could hope to himself.

* * *

As for the meeting on the two, foul tribes on Black Crag things were not running as smoothly.

The Outcasts were pushing the limits of their guest-right and many of the Baerguts felt an overwhelming urge to place a axe in between their skulls, but luckily managed to suppress such urges. For now at least. Though Braggoth wouldn't fault them if they did, many Outcast looked as he needed a beating. They had a air about them that just scream a need for discipline. Though given that many were former criminals that seemed no doubt the cause.

They were a scruffy lot, all thugs and dullards by the looks of them. Vardrak wouldn't look out of place, though not doubt Thorm and Hakon would disagree. We have to stick together, is what they would say no doubt. Braggoth sneered upon his helm, tell that to Vardrak and the rocks lodged in Braggoth's skull. The gift of one brother to another.

Braggoth shook such thoughts clear as the group sat down in the Great Hall of Black Crag, it was a ram-shackled thing. It hearkened back to the older days of the Kingdom of Grimbeard. Before it all went wrong, due to fatherly foolishness. Still, who cares for the past as the future always beckons, and now it was their time to make their mark on this earth. Braggoth would not let himself end up as some half-forgotten fable. Never.

At the table the group of warlords sat. Alvin, Hakon, Vardrak, Thorm and Braggoth. And around them their Baerguts sat in silence, a stark comparison to the rowdy Outcasts. Who seemed to want to only feast and make as much annoying noise as possible. That worried Braggoth, too much noise angered Gharkul. He prayed to the gods that Krakenmaw cove was far enough for the great brute.

Last thing they needed was him roaring about the village eating Outcasts, as that would do little for getting Alvin to do what Hakon and the others wanted. Though Braggoth was tempted...

"Not the partying type, hmm?" Alvin playfully queried, a gap-toothed smile on his face interrupting Braggoth's thoughts. "So sour."

"We'll dance when Fergus is dead!" Came the firm response from Vardrak, though Braggoth restrained the urge to place his hand on his face at that declaration. His brother did have an overly dramatic flair to him.

Alvin seemed as amused as Braggoth was embarrassed. "And I thought the talk of bad blood were just rumors."

"You mock me!" Vardrak snarled, reaching for his weapon before Thorm's meaty paw stopped him from drawing it.

"Alvin here is just teasing," Hakon explained like he would a child. "You're so quick to anger. So quick to find an insult Vardrak, if you need to cool the hall's doors are that way."

Vardrak simmered down, just, and sat back in his seat. Braggoth could feel the anger radiating from him, and when Vardrak looked his way briefly he inclined his helm in slight mockery. Vardrak bit his lip in anger so hard it began to bleed.

It was the simple things that kept Braggoth amused.

"Now that we've got the pleasantries out the way," Hakon rumbled, a grim amusement at all that happened. "Time for the grim and delicious business of war. We need you, Alvin, to attack the island of Berk. To steal some simple trinkets for us."

"Now then," Alvin responded, rubbing his jaw in thought. "Why should I do this on your terms and not my own? And what do I care for trinkets?"

Braggoth tapped an iron-shod claw to gain attention. "You do this thing for us, and the sons of Mor'du will be in your debt. Times are changing and new Jarls are on the rise."

"You're not your old man. None of you are."

Silence had fallen across the great hall, a pin could've dropped and it would have been heard. The Baerguts growled in anger, while the Outcasts tensed. The martial brutality of the Baerguts was known and the Outcasts would not last long on their soil.

"We could have your broken body tossed to the sea for that," Thorm thundered, any jovialness gone from his face. "But we won't out of respect."

"Respect for what?" Alvin barked. "You don't scare me. None of you do, if I attack Berk I'll get the Highlanders and Hooligans both hunting me! And given you seem to want me to do this by myself, I'll not last long."

Alvin began to rise in anger and the Outcasts likewise grew aggressive. This could end badly but before Alvin could spit out another insult, a thunderous roar was again tore through the village, and something shrieked - high and keen. Braggoth winced, the expression hidden behind his helmet. While Hakon kept his face neutral and controlled, in comparison to the shocked Thorm and Vardrak.

It seemed Gharkul had caught something, a Mawcrusher perhaps judging by the scream? It didn't matter it was his now and it won't last long in his jaws. The warriors of the Baerguts let out low laughs at that, the brutal beast had endeared himself to the other Baerguts. Many were impressed by Gharkul's savagery. Braggoth turned his gaze to Hakon and after a few moments, his brother nodded his head back.

It seemed subtlety was to be cast aside. Alvin would get the maps for them, and if fear of death would convince him then that would do. Time for the Outcasts to meet Gharkul.

"What was that?" Alvin asked, his voice no longer that of a chief but more a frightened child.

Braggoth tapped his claw again, "our future. And why we need you to attack Berk, they have an interest in the nest of the dragons - they even have maps leading to the place. Berk is on the doorstep to Helheim's Gates, and they are the only ones to have something to chart from as the Hooligans were the only ones that cared about nipping the dragons in the bud. You know Berk, it was your home after all, and where they keep such maps to the Dragon's Nest. Bring them to us and your tribe will survive, if not - then Gharkul will take you all."

Alvin's own expression creased. "This has nothing to do with the Highlander brat?"

The sons of Mor'du all laughed in unison.

"We'll settle that debt in an avalanche of scale and steel," boasted Thorm. "Once we have the dragons."

"Have the dragons? No one can train dragons!" Alvin roared, the situation he found himself in was far more daunting then he realized. He believed that this would have been simple raids, not conquest of this size. "You're all mad."

"Dragons can be tamed, by one of their own." Braggoth explained. "A king of a sorts to rule. Come let me show you our tyrant dragon, after all it seemed he slipped his leash."

Fearful of a trap, Alvin rose and let the sons of Mor'du lead him out the hall. He kept the four of them in front of him, and his eyes on all their warriors. Alvin was an old hand at treachery and knew a trap, but this was something different. Something madder, training dragons? There were stories that Berkserker's could tame Skrills. But this…

And as soon as he left the hall of the Baerguts, Alvin the Treacherous stared upon the largest dragon he'd even seen. Coal red eyes stared back as the thing clutched the craggy rock of the ruined fort. Its tail reached the ocean and its saurian crown blocked out the sun.

"Say hello, Gharkul." Cooed Braggoth. "Show them your majesty."

And the triumphant roar the dragon-thing let out set all animals fleeing and all warriors clutching their ears, in both pain and fear. It was a roar that could herald the end of all things itself.

* * *

 **A/N: Plans ahoy! Some good, some bad. Let's hope it all turned out for the better for Hiccup, eh?**

 **As for the big dragon Gharkul, he's not a Bewilderbeast nor like the Red Death. I got the idea for his species from the books, though I shall leave it a surprise. And I always found it odd that the Hooligans were the only tribe that tried to get to the Dragon's Nest, of course the show and movie have a tenuous link at best. I tried to explain in that the Hooligans were the only ones that really cared to stop the dragons, the other tribes seemed to want to weaponize them or just fight them.**

 **Anyhow, hope you all enjoyed the latest installment, please leave a review and I hope you all enjoy the rest of your day!**


	9. Reparations and Confrontations

**Reparations and Confrontations**

Hiccup and Ethan stalked the woods of Berk, the two teens treading through the forest eyes peeled looking for something. They were on the first trek to making a gift for Merida, something that can only be found in the woods of Berk according to Ethan. Gobber left the two teens to the task, he had to stay by the smithy and tend to work there.

Hiccup found himself quite excited with the entire venture; partly as he hoped that Merida would like her gift and partly due to the company of Ethan. He seemed nice. He didn't seem to derive Hiccup for lacking the typical Viking traits, unlike Snotlout and his cronies. The Highlander lord-to-be seemed more intrigued by Hiccup if anything. He was good natured and Hiccup found himself thanking the gods that it was him that stayed.

And not the mad looking blonde one.

Hiccup cast a look over Ethan, the Higlander's hawk-like eyes scanned the forest looking for some detail. Hiccup coughed to draw his attention. "So, umm, what exactly do we want?"

"Yew."

"Which is?"

Ethan rolled his eyes. "It's a type of wood, lad. Good for bows as it is flexible as it comes. After, all we need the best for Merida."

Hiccup nodded and Ethan grumbled to himself. "What is it?"

"Ah, nothing," the Highlander said, waving an arm. "Just annoyed over the lack of archers to be found here. Make this a lot easier if there were some. Always found myself loving a good bow and arrow, not appreciated here."

"Yeah, people don't really care much for arrows here." Hiccup explained. "Well apart from -" He caught himself and didn't finish the sentence.

That drew a curious look from Ethan, who arched an eyebrow at the Viking. "Apart from…?"

Hiccup winced, "you won't like the answer."

"The Baerguts, right?" Sighed Ethan. "Aye, it's always the bloody Baerguts and their mad man of a leader."

Hiccup could only let out a small nod. "Yeah. Always him."

Ethan shook his head before nodding to the forest. "Less of that talk, and more looking. It think I can smell our prize."

Before Hiccup could question how one could smell wood, Ethan sprinted off into the forest leaving Hiccup dumbfounded at the speed in which the teen ran. He seemed uncaring to the nicks and cuts that the surrounding branches were giving him and Hiccup ran after him in hot pursuit - or at least tried to.

Huffing and puffing Hiccup soon found Ethan staring on at a great tree. The bark is reddish-brown with purple tones, and peeling. While the leaves were straight and small with a needle-like appearance with a pointed tip, and coloured dark green above and green-grey below. Hiccup looked up at the great tree and back to Ethan who nodded in confirmation.

"That's a big tree," observed Hiccup, awe creeping into his voice.

"Aye."

"So how will you get up it?"

Ethan looked at Hiccup shocked. "No."

"What?"

"Your gift, your climb." Ethan answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What!?"

Ethan pointed and Hiccup followed his arm, to where he could spy a small branch. It seemed to be just attached to the tree, which was clearly what was needed for the bow. The only problem, of course, was getting to it. Hiccup turned back to Ethan aghast, and Ethan responded with a sly grin.

"Up ya' get." Ethan ordered.

"I'll need a lift," Hiccup stated as he marched under the branch. He gave a few test jumps to see if he could make on his own. He couldn't. "Can I have that lift?"

Ethan looked to Hiccup and back to the branch. His eyes narrowed and he muttered under his breath. Hiccup tilted his head in a mixture of confusion and frustration. Ethan looked back to Hiccup and shrugged his shoulders.

"No can do, lad." Said Ethan. "Now don't take offense - but ya' might be to heavy for me."

Hiccup scrunched his face up. "Rubbish."

Ethan held up his hands in entreaty. "No lie. Despite my muscular build I've always sucked when it comes to the cable toss."

"I might be able to help." A new voice spoke up.

Both boys turned to look upon the imposing sight of Fishlegs. Immediately Ethan was on edge, his muscles tensing up ready to spring. His eyes searched the treeline clearly looking for the other teens of Berk to show up. Hiccup glared daggers over at Fishlegs causing the larger boy to try his best to make himself seem small. Noticing the two teen's attention Fishlegs raised his hands in entreaty. Ethan sent a look over to Hiccup, who simply tightened his jaw and nodded at Ethan.

"What do you want?" Asked Hiccup, a thin venom in his voice. Something which Ethan found out of character for the shy lad. "Here to come to play some cruel trick or something?"

"No -"

"Or perhaps your here to throw a jab at Ethan here. I would recommend against it." Hiccup said, seething. Suddenly the anger seem to dissipate from him and he looked on tired at Fishlegs. "What do you want?"

"To help."

Hiccup barked out a laugh while Ethan gave him a confused look. "You want to help? And why should I believe any of that?"

"I hope I'm not interrupting," spoke up the confused Ethan, drawing the attention of the two Viking teens. "But help is help, I say we take him up on his offer Hiccup."

This could Hiccup to let out another bark of laughter, something which made poor Fishlegs jump. "Oh, sorry to keep you out of the loop here Ethan. You're probably have no idea what I'm so annoyed about, right?"

"I'm a bit confused, aye." Drawled off Ethan, his eyes looking back and forth between the two teens. "But I feel like this has dragged up something from the past."

Fishlegs sighed as Hiccup gestured to him. "I… I used to be friends with Hiccup."

"Oh," said Ethan matter-of-factly. Then the realisation kicked in. "Oh!"

"Yep!" Agreed Hiccup, his arms crossed. "Of course he decided to jump ship to the other more Viking like teens, y'know keep out of the pariah's vicinity."

"Which is why I'm here," explained Fishlegs, his voice pleading. For a second it looked as if Hiccup was going to explode but then noticing the sincere look in Fishlegs' eyes something in him seem to relent. "I noticed how happy you and Merida were over the passing days. It didn't take much to put two and two together. I guess Snotlout and gang didn't leave a good impression?"

"Nah," said Ethan. "Ya' didn't."

Fishlegs let out a tired sigh. "Yeah I thought as much. I tried to talk them over about it, but Snotlout seems intent on ruining this for you. And Astrid just says she acting on what the whole tribes thinking. So I thought I'd cut my losses and see if I could at least be of some help."

Fishlegs walked up to Hiccup, who watched him intently at each step. "Look Hiccup I know I've done something that you shouldn't forgive. But I thought if this entire things about letting bygones be bygones I thought I'd give it a try. I can understand if you don't," He let out a short laugh. "I wouldn't if I was -"

"Could you give me a lift?" Hiccup asked calmly, and the corners of Ethan's mouth jerked up into a smile. "I need to get that Yew branch to make a bow for Merida. With your knowledge, Ethan's help and my skills I think we could make a really cool bow! So could you give me a lift to get it?"

Fishlegs seemed taken back by what Hiccup said and turned to look over at Ethan. Ethan merely shrugged and Fishlegs could only nod dumbly. He wrapped his great arms around Hiccup's waist and not-so-gently tossed him into the arm. Hiccup let out a yelp of surprise and Ethan winced.

Hiccup clung to the branch and could only wince to himself as he felt the thing begin to give way under his weight. Suddenly, the world spun and Hiccup found himself aching in pain. He looked down to look that he noticed that he fallen upon Fishlegs. The poor teen had softened Hiccup's fall, and his gaze looked over to Ethan who had almost doubled over with laughter. He looked in his hands and found that he couldn't find the branch.

It then landed on his head.

"...Ow."

Fishlegs shook his head like a confused yak as Hiccup fell forward onto him. He knocked himself out, Fishlegs sighed as he took Hiccup into his arms while Ethan sobered up from his laughter. He picked up the Yew branch and looked over Hiccup's head. He moved him from side to side as he inspect his head.

"Is… is he gonna be okay?" Asked Fishlegs.

Ethan nodded. "Just a bump but let's take him back to Gobber just in case. I'll start some work on it while you and Gobber look him over."

The two teens made their way back into Berk with Fishlegs carrying Hiccup in his arms, the two of them wondering how they could explain the entire situation to Gobber. Then again, given Hiccup's luck this entire situation didn't seem to unbelievable. But just as the two of them came to the outskirts of Berk they heard the sniggering of as the burly figure of Snotlout came into view. Joined by the lanky Thorston twins. Snotlout took one look at the three and it was clear to Ethan and Fishlegs that he was looking to stroke his ego.

He pointed a meaty finger at the unconconscious Hiccup. "What happen to him? Walked into a tree? And when did you hang out with Useless, I thought you learned that lesson when you left him on his lonesome."

"Let's just say I got sick of my present company." Stated Fishlegs, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Ooh that was good." Stated Ethan calmly.

Snotlout glowered but then calmed, clearly ready to let loose another barrage of insults. "So the baby whale made friends with good ole' Useless. How long do you guys think they next thing they touch just bursts into flames? Hopefully taking Big Nose and that stupid Princess along with them!"

That was then punctuated by cackles of laughter by the three, Fishlegs scrunched up his face in anger but Ethan merely shrugged coolly letting the laughter slide off him like rain. Snotlout fixed his gaze on the cool Highlander - clearly angered by the lack of a response.

"You and I never got to finish our talk," he grunted towards Ethan. Ethan looked over his shoulder before pointing at himself. Snotlout gritted his teeth. "Yes. You."

"Just being sure," waved off Ethan.

Snotlout made to march towards Ethan clearly to pick a fight when the sound of low horns drew everyone's attention. The group turned to the look to the ocean and could make out the sight of approaching ships. Fishlegs whimpered. And Ethan sighed - this entire trip seemed to be plagued with bad luck. They haven't even gotten back to the smithy. Snotlout and his lackeys had already ran back to the village, all thoughts of plaguing the trio forgotten. Ethan looked down at his waist only to remember he wasn't armed - though he still had the Yew branch - and with that he cursed viciously.

"Bloody hells!" He raged, he fixed his eyes on Fishlegs. "Fishlegs _please_ tell me those ships are friendly."

"Outcasts." Gasped out Fishlegs.

"Bad Vikings?"

Fishlegs nodded. "The worst."

"Bloody great. Fantastic even."

Fishlegs looked over his shoulder at the unconscious weight of Hiccup. "We need to get Hiccup outta here!"

"We need to get outta here!"

With that the two teens sprinted to the village which now was preparing itself to defend against their own.

* * *

Alvin made out the sight of the encroaching Berk and he heard the yells of panic even from his ships. Once this would have filled him with glee, to see them all run from him. Not now. Not when he realized just how outgunned he was. The Baerguts had monsters on their side. And what did he have? A rabble of degenerates that he had to batter into a army. Or near enough.

And now he was being strong armed into attacking Berk for nothing more then a few pieces of paper. Anger rolled off of Alvin, he was the menace of the Wilderwest and yet here he was doing chores for a bunch of brats. And he was stuck between the hammer and the anvil.

He attack Berk and that would give Stoick all the reason to hunt him down. Stoick wasn't usually the vengeful sort - he wasn't a man to hunt others to the ends of the earth for bloodlust. But Alvin had shattered his trust and now with the aid of Fergus, who also had a grudge against Alvin, he would no doubt not stop until he taken Alvin's head.

Death by monster dragon or death by vengeful old faces.

Damn them all! He should've known better than to trust the Baerguts. Anyone sired by Mor'du was literally born to be vicious monster. He should've known better than to mess with their sorts. But the offer was so tempting - to be a king in his own right as long as he bowed to the Sons of Mor'du. A million thoughts raced through Alvin's mind as he thought on the future. How he could scurry he was out of this one.

Even if he got what they wanted they'd no doubt leave Alvin in the wind. Ready to get torn apart by the vengeful Vikings and Highlanders. Alvin would do the same in their position. But Alvin really disliked the idea of being bait for the Baerguts. They had their chance to rule, it was time for new blood to step up and claim the title.

As he thought a mustached marauder came up next to Alvin, the marauder's right shoulder was crowned in metal with three spikes upon, while his left appeared to be the shell of some creature. He wore a dirt-brown vest with tears and patches - which was common among the Outcast's clothing. His trousers were the color of blood and his hands seemed to be wrapped in bandages, while metal and dragon scales covered his armor.

He let out a loud guffaw, a rough cruel sound at the impeding bloodshed. "Look at 'em run Alvin."

"Savage, are the men ready?" Asked Alvin, uncaring to his second's observation. "I don't want any screw ups. We get the maps and haul as fast as we can to Black Crag."

"Of course, Alvin," said Savage in response, the man shrinking in an attempt to please Alvin.

The ships landed on the beaches and Alvin and the Outcasts threw themselves onto the beach. Steel-capped boots kicked up sand as the marauders drew blades and axes. Get the map and then get out of here. That was the plan. Alvin pointed at Savage and two other burly Outcasts. They needed to get into the Great Hall and grabbed the maps. If Alvin recalled that's where they were kept back in bad old days.

As he marched up the cliff-steps an warrior came to meet him, Alvin battered aside he blade and skewered him through the chest with a bloodthirsty roar. It was nice to lose oneself to combat, all the planning and thinking seemed to mean little when the red mist descended. A welcome relief really. Alvin grinned his bullion teeth as Outcasts went to burn houses and pillage, it would make a great distraction for the steal.

As he made it up the steps a group of warriors were ready, they were half-garbed in steel and mail. No-one saw the Outcasts coming. Stoick was getting lax, perhaps having new allies did that to a man? If so, they why did Alvin's allies make him so bloody tense? A blonde Hooligan wielding a hammer let out a garble cry to attack Alvin, and Alvin's blade ripped through his chest for his troubles. His friends gave out a cry of despair.

"You bastard!" Cried a woman with a axe and shield.

She charged forward and slid under Alvin's swing. She swung upwards with her shield but Alvin slid around the blow, and she swung out with her hammer which he parried with his rusted blade. He caught her shield with his free hand and wrenched it free off her arm. She gripped her hammer with both of her hands and swung at Alvin. One blow caught his side which dented armor and for that Alvin punched her across the face. She rose again but this time Alvin swung he didn't miss, and he took her head of her shoulders.

He looked over to notice the blood-hungry Outcasts, they hadn't attack just yet. They knew that Alvin always wanted to be the first into conflict. The first to get his blade wet. It was what caused problems between him and Stoick in the first place. Alvin nodded and with that the Outcasts spread among the village like a pack of hungry wolves - ready to kill, ready to rip.

"Burn it all lads" He roared after them, raising his bloody sword to the sky. "By the gods I say burn it all!"

It would be nice to lose himself to some bloodletting. But he had a job to do first. And if he was careful enough, he might be able to get out of this with all of his limbs attached. Something caught his gaze out of the corner of his eye, it was two teens. It shouldn't of caught his gaze as they were plenty of children among the village but for some reason it did. He narrowed his eyes and noticed the big one carrying a small runt. _A small runt._ What wonderful insurance, after all Stoick couldn't hunt him if he had a hostage.

And what better hostage then his own son, and a possiblity to sweeten the deal with the Baerguts. The descendant of Hiccup Haddock, the one that stole their kingdom.

Oh, this day was turning a lot for the better.

Alvin pointed at the two burly Outcasts and then to the trio. "That boy, bring him to me." The two followed his gaze before looking at one and other and sent each other bloody grins. "Kill the others!"

"What about us?" Asked Savage, taken off by the sudden change in plan. "We're getting the maps?"

"Oh yes," said Alvin, a grin across his face. "And a lot more if we play our cards right."

Alvin began to wade into the melee carving a path to the Great Hall.

* * *

A/N: Hello again, everyone! So sorry for the long wait as I got a bit sidetracked by my other stories. So here's a chapter to make up for that. Man, Hiccup unconscious and Outcasts after him - just his luck, eh? As for Merida, she'll feature more in my next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed, drop a review and have a good day!


End file.
